


Sam Winchester the boy without the demon blood

by Sparxgirl



Series: Sam Winchester the boy without the demon blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Asgard, Blowjobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean is a dick, First Time, Fluff, Gordon is a creep, Hurt Sam Winchester, Idjits, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Paganism, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Sabriel - Freeform, Sams powers, Smut, Soulless!Dean kinda, Torture, Ye have been warned with the tags, clichéness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparxgirl/pseuds/Sparxgirl
Summary: ´I know how you can kill the bitch who has Dean’s contract, he will be able to be rescued and I can get him out of hell.All you need to do is work with me and I will teach you how to use your power.’





	1. Introduction

Looking down at his hands and seeing them red was nothing new for Sam, but seeing them red with his brothers blood while he laid there ripped to shreds _was_ something new and something he only wished to see once. While Sam and Dean knew this was coming from day one Sam had hoped that they would’ve figured something out by the time Dean’s time was up. Looking into the smiling face of some random demon made him angry and not only did he want to kill the demon but he wanted revenge. Getting up the demon smoked out of his meat suit and Sam picked up his brothers body, walking out of the building and placing him in the impala covered with a blanket ‘ _Dean would kill me if he found blood on the leather’_

Driving to a random place no one knew and had no connections to the Winchesters he buried his brother telling Bobby that he needed his body when he got him back. Bobby didn’t mention the fact that Dean would properly not come back. Days and nights were spend doing research and trying to make deals for his soul, it didn’t help no one would take his soul just laughing in his face when he said they could have it immediately.

Having made up his mind and deciding to use this demon that came to him he called her one night making an appointment to meet in a random bar. Once he was there and had taken a seat at the bar, ordered some beer, he smiled at the girl that sat next to him and slipped him a paper.

**_´I know how you can kill the bitch who has Dean’s contract, he will be able to be rescued and I can get him out of hell._ **

**_All you need to do is work with me and I will teach you how to use your power.’_ **

Having read through the little note he nodded and looked up at her she smiled and slammed her whisky down her throat and pulling him out of the bar. This was the first night Sam got a taste of demon blood and what he could do with it. This was also the first night someone peculiar took notice of Sam Winchester the boy with the demon blood.


	2. The beginning

 

When Sam woke up he pushed the body that was laying on top of him away, not wanting the body anywhere close to him. Coughing and flushing the taste or iron out of his mouth with a little bit of whisky he looked around the room. 3 bodies were sprawled across it and they were dead meat suits of the demon's he captured last night, stretching his arm and feeling the power ripple through him he smiled, hearing a knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Walking towards the door he opened it and saw Ruby standing there smiling, when she looked passed Sam her demeanour changed she pushed passed Sam and checked the meat suits. "Okay I get that the blood that I give you is not much but you need to slow down, your powers are still getting stronger and this will make sure that you drown in power that you can't handle." Looking up she saw the smile Sam was wearing and got quite scared. "I guess you'll clean this up and I'll go search for more information or Lilith right?" She nodded deciding that she needed to go through with her plan if she wanted to impress Lucifer.

When Sam left the person following him went unnoticed, Sam than got in the car and drove towards a library to get some more information. Taking his flask and taking a drink was apparently the wrong way to go about things, spitting out the red liquid in the bushes next to the entrance Sam quickly looked around seeing a person standing across the road waving and putting a sucker into his mouth. Wiping his mouth and walking into the library picking up some books and seeing the same guy standing behind some rows of books, frowning and getting some books placing them on the table and getting down to business. While writing some stuff down and getting more and more information, after a while someone sat in front of him but made no move to do anything he didn't even have any books. "Okay so who are you and why are you following me?" He muttered without looking up, moving some papers and revealing the knife he had placed under a book. A chuckle could be heard from the other man. "Oh Sammy that won't work on me darling." Picking up the knife and looking at the men now more clearly he could see that it was the trickster. "Oh great, what do you want? Do I need more lessons? Gonna kill Dean over and over again, oh wait." Looking as amused as he could the trickster smiled and leaned over the table. "I've watched you _Sam Winchester._ And I see you playing ball with that demon drinking all the blood you can stomach." Sam flinched at the reminder of what he was doing, it's not like he doesn't know that what he is doing is wrong on so many levels but well the road to hell are paved with good intentions.

"So I was watching that little flask you have and I decided if you drink demon blood maybe you'd like some human blood." Sam's eyes went wide immediately looking at the flask the trickster was holding. "You know I have multiple ways of getting what you want, without the blood without the addiction, just pure you and your power. Which is all yours by the way and is way stronger if we get rid of the demon taint in you." Looking up from his lap Sam looked a bit sceptical. "I-if what you're saying is right, why, why would you help me?" sighing and sitting back in the chair the trickster looked over Sam and lifted one eyebrow. "You know me as a trickster, Loki, but I have a closer link to this whole thing. All the demons and angels want to start the apocalypse and I just want my brothers to kiss and make up." Sam nodded along to that, than stopped and looked up in shock. " **Brothers?** " laughter was heard from the trickster. 

"They call me Gabriel." 

 

 

Walking back to the motel he was renting he felt way more happy and like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, the hard part was still to come but Sam felt light. Opening the door and seeing Ruby in a skimpy outfit he sighed. "Ruby out!" He made it sound like scolding a puppy on purpose and the look he got was amusing and he laughed a little. "I mean it, out Ruby." With a huff she pulled on a jacket and left the room. Pulling out all the secret stashes of demon blood he had he threw them in the trash and waited for Gabriel to show up, when there was a knock at the door he didn't think that it would be Gabriel. Opening the door and seeing Ruby there again after not even 15 minutes. "Didn't I already kick you out?" "Yes, but-" "Nope. Out!" He said while slamming the door in her face. Still cleaning up the blood he was keeping everywhere he smiled after 20 minutes of cleaning out all of the demon blood.

The next time he heard something and he went to look up Gabriel was munching on a candy bar. "I see you got rid of your drug stash Sammykins." Smiling at the trickster he nodded. "You said I needed to get rid of the taint and going cold turkey would be the fastest." Getting off the table the trickster smiled Sadly but didn't say anything when he placed two fingers on Sam's forehead. Sam screamed, his hands flying to hold onto Gabriel's hand while the tears flowed freely. After a while Sam collapsed to the floor while you could see the marks the tears had left. Sam lied there whimpering and in a fetal position, after a couple of seconds Gabriel drew his fingers away and kneeled by him. "I just sped up everything and you are a 100% demon blood free right now." Looking up with teary eyes and nodding a little and trying to get up again seemed futile, so when Gabriel picked him up and carried him to the bed he didn't even make a sound. "T'nk ye." Gabriel smiled at that and nodded, dragging the covers over him after getting rid of shoes, socks and pants. "You're welcome Sammy. Get some rest I'll get some food for this place and we'll start the transformation tomorrow." But Sam didn't hear any of that because he was sound asleep. Gabriel placed Sam on the bed smiling a little at the human, Gabriel snapped some food and drinks into existence and also got some stuff for a ritual. 

 

The next moment Sam woke up he felt a bit weird, normally he would be craving demon blood by now but he was even repelled by the thought. Looking around the room he didn't see any bodies on the floor, or empty flasks and beer bottles. He did see the kitchen stacked with food and some sort of ritual on the little kitchen table, memories of the last day came back to him and he sighed and turned around on his side on the bed and snuggled back into the blankets. Hearing a chuckle was not what he wanted and when he looked up to see Gabriel standing there hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist, pushing himself up on one arm he looked at the trickster. "Please tell me I can still get some shut eye, I haven't slept this well in a long time." Walking over to the kitchen and snapping his fingers Gabriel was dressed in an instant only his hair still wet, taking some coffee and pancakes from the counter. "That is what you get when you're not on demon blood any more Sammykins, but you need to eat up and we need to get to the ritual."

Grunting and pulling the covers over his face Sam tried to ignore the little trickster standing in his motel room. "Fine but I'm sleeping afterwards." Another damn chuckle could be hear and Sam pulled the covers away when he smelled coffee. "You would need to because not only will it drain me but it will also drain you, here drink eat and after that we can get started." Sam got up not bothering to put any clothes on instead of his pj pants and walked over to where Gabriel was sitting, taking a seat and digging into the food. "So walk me through it, how why and what is going to happen to me?" Sam could almost see the switch from Gabriel the archangel to Loki the trickster god of mischief, the smirk was a bit ominous and it made Sam a little afraid if he was being honest, he would never voice these thoughts however.

"Well,-" the trickster started because this was defiantly not the archangel. "The demon blood fed to you when you were six months old put an barrier around your powers, the powers that you had on demon blood? They were all your own. However,-" he quickly stated before Sam tried to interrupt. "You are so much stronger than the demon blood allows you to be, but if I do this ritual you'll get as strong as you were supposed to be if you had always had your powers unlocked. "I know you don't like them when they were linked to demon blood but the powers were your own and I can help you train with them, you're going to be even stronger than if you were hyped on all the demon blood in the world. Also it is healthier and you won't need any weird blood to achieve this." While Sam was eating and Gabriel was explaining this he nodded along. "Okay so if I get this right, I was born with powers and everything went to hell I should've been having all these powers all along?" Loki only nodded with this and a smile broke out on Sam's face. "So I'm still a freak but the demon blood was to make me the bad guy." This time Sam saw Loki turning into Gabriel as he smiled. "It was something to corrupt you."

 

After the food and coffee and a little bit more talking Sam went to clean the cup and plate while Gabriel was setting up the ritual. "You ready?" Gabriel asked when he walks back out of the kitchen, looking around the room there were a lot of sigils and the door was even locked with one. "Were going to be out for at least three hours so I made sure no one could enter this room." Smiling Sam nodded and took a seat in the chair which was decorated with sage and lavender. Gabriel took both his hands and a wooden bowl made two little cuts and let the blood drip into the bowl, adding some cinnamon and blood of Gabriel himself. "Okay so here we have sage for protection and cleansing, and the lavender will help with cleansing as well as some other stuff." He was vague about the lavender but Sam just shrugged it off. "The blood is needed to open the path between you and your powers and my blood is added less of because we only need a little to jump start your powers." Nodding again Sam leaned back a little in his chair.

While Gabriel was busy with the ritual he heard some other angel shout.

**_"Dean Winchester was saved!"_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dearies this is the first part, hoped you like it!  
> Peace out my fellow unicorns and never fear Satan is here!


	3. Change

When Sam wakes up he hears rather than sees Gabriel, he can hear singing from his right and it takes him a while to notice that he is lying in bed again, he has a really bad headache and if tastes like something crawled into his mouth and died there. Grunting and dragging a hand down his face, more like slapping himself in the face, Sam rolled onto his side and cracked his eyes open. "I know you're an angel but you don't really have the singing voice of one." He dead-pans and when Gabriel stops and smiles at him he frowns. "Well good to see you up and alive Sammy." He grunts something that sounds like _'it's Sam'_ and pulls the covers over him. When Gabriel is pulling the covers back and tries to get him out of bed Sam slumps down and is impressed when Gabriel is pulling his dead weight of the bed. "Come on you need to train your powers, I know you know the sooner we start to sooner you're proficient with them." Sighing Sam gets up and starts his day with some regular workouts and then they start on his powers.

It doesn't take them long, with and archangel/Pagan god who has taught a lot of others over his years and a nerd/quick learning student they get him down right close to mastering some of his powers right away. Gabriel is proud and Sam is exhausted, munching on his food while reading through a newspaper. Coming across a weird part that says:

_**'The sight looked like all the trees were blasted down from the centre, they were all perfectly even and blasted down in some way.'** _

Looking at the place Sam stops eating and Gabriel having noticed this takes the paper from Sam's hands and reads through the article. "Do you know what caused this?" He asks the archangel who nods, yeah he knew damn well what happened. But before he can enlighten Sam on this little fact there is a hastened row of knocks on the door, sighing Sam gets up and walks to the door wanting nothing more than to stay seated and just flick his writs he ignores it and walks. "I don't want any more girl scouts cookies, okay?-" He starts to say but when he looks up he sees a face he thought he would never see again. "Dean?!-" time seems to stop while he looks over his 'should be dead but doesn't seem to be decaying' brothers body. "Heya Sammy!" He says a bit too happy and Sam throws the flask of holy water he summoned from his bag in his brother's face, whom looks annoyed with the fact that the water got in his eyes. The silver knife and the salt get the same reaction and that is when Sam sees the bandage on his other arm. "I've also seen Bobby before I got your location." Sam smirks at this. He opens the door a little better and steps away from the door.

Before Sam has time to react Dean has his gun trained on Gabriel, sighing Gabriel walks over to Sam and smiles. "Heya dean-o. Thought you were supposed to be dead." Dean grimaces and looks at his brother and the trickster. "Didn't know you swung both ways Sammy." Sam sputters and coughs a little, while Gabriel laughs. "No Dean it's not like that. He is helping me." And this is the moment Sam remembers that Dean didn't even like his powers when they were simple visions. "Helping Sammy here find a way to get you back, but someone else beat us to it I see." Dean looks a bit sceptical and when he turns to Sam he looks more angry than amused. "You are working with the trickster Sam?!" Sam flinches when Dean takes a step and he looks down at his feet and nodded. "I needed someone who knew more of resurrection than I did, and if you need to know I could've chosen to work with a demon." Dean only gets more angry it seems and when he picks up his gun again and just shoots Gabriel Sam forgets for a second that that won't kill him.

"Dean! What the hell man!" While Gabriel lies on the ground Dean walks over to Sam and clocks him one on the head with the gun, dropping to the ground and feeling the place where Dean just hit him looking at his hand where blood is trickling down his fingers and then looking at his brother with hurt and betrayed eyes. Crawling backwards a little and feeling angry instead of hurt he growls and snaps his fingers sending one of his bags flying into Dean's stomach, standing while looking over at a pleased Gabriel who was eating some sort of candy. Dean looked like someone who just saw a ghost, and seeing that they had fought ghosts made it funnier. But the anger in his eyes was something worse. "So first visions and now this, really Sammy just get in the car and we can get started on finding a way to reverse this shit." The anger Sam felt seeped away and was replaced by sadness, looking at Gabriel who was off of the bed and walked towards Sam. "Sam you have a choice now either go with Dean and I will try and teach you when you have time or go with me and I'll teach you." Sam sighed and Gabriel already knew what he was going to choose and he smiled. "Go with him and pray for me when you have time I'll help you." Sam nodded and smiled pulling the shorter man into a hug and taking his duffel's to the car. 

 

While they were driving Dean seemed a little different, not only more angry and aggressive but also a lot more in his own mind. Sam tried to explain what he had done when he was gone and had gone through the shorted version of what Gabriel had explained about his powers. Gabriel had given him some blocks to keep busy with, he was currently levitating them in his hands and spinning them around each other. Dean sometimes looked at Sam but the anger didn't seem to go away, knowing that this was also their dad's fault for saying that everything with powers was a monster. Sighing Sam picked up a third block and started rotating that in his other hand, smiling when he remembered some of the things Gabriel had said. "So while I was in hell getting tortured everyday while trying to find a way out, you were just sitting in a motel with Loki the trickster god?" There was anger behind his words but also a bit of hurt. "Like I told you Dean I was trying to find a way to get you out." Humming Dean took a turn to Sioux Falls and in about an hour they were parked in front of Bobby's house.

While Dean almost sprinted towards the house Sam opened the trunk and got the bags from the car, carrying them with him and placing them in the living room while going to greet Bobby. "Hey Sam no time no see, was getting a bit worried about you there." Sam smiled and took the beer offered to him not tasting the holy water that was slipped into it. "I was busy finding a way to get Dean out of hell got a bit holed up in a motel. Sorry that I didn't call that much Bobby." While Bobby smiled Dean sighed and walked away. "That's okay ya idjit, I was also trying to find a way and apparently something did get him out." Sam nodded and thought for a little while. "Know anything about that?" Bobby nodded and smiled sadly. "We got someone who can try and talk to the thing that got him out, she'll be here tonight." Sam nodded and smiled. "Good, I'm happy he is back though." Bobby nodded as well and took another beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have quite alot planned for this story and I know it might be a bit annoying right now but bear with me.
> 
> Peace out fellow unicorns! And never fear Satan is here!


	4. Sleeping on the chair

Sam opened the door for the women and invited her in, she took a second to look Sam up and down and smirked at him. "I see I'm not the only skilled one here." Sam smiled a little as he too could see the weird purple mist radiating around her. "Don't worry only others with the skills can see it." She patted his shoulder and entered the house. Walking behind her Bobby smiled when he saw her. "Pamela! Great to see you again, way too long I see that you've already met Sam." She nodded and looked at Dean. "And I see that this must be Dean, normally I would think the older one is taller." Sam let out a laugh and Dean grumbled something in the way of. _'Stupid growth spurt'_

She placed some candles on a table and they linked hands, while she placed another one on the handprint left on Dean's shoulder. Before anything could happen Sam saw the purple mist move around her in a calming way, smiling and focussing on staying relaxed while she contacted someone or something called Castiel. Everything after that happened so fast that when he heard her scream he found himself being flung back by the power of the thing that they were contacting. It was really dark and when he looked around the room Bobby and Dean were helping her up, her eyes being scorched out of their sockets. Looking at his chest he could see blood starting to seep through his shirt, nobody seemed to notice him while they were busy with Pamela. Placing his hand over the piece of wood sticking out from his side he whimpered when he touched it, looking up when his name was screamed he saw Bobby worrying over him and smiled a little when the wood was pulled out, he pushed him away and tried to say something in the lines of _'go help Pamela'_ Apparently it worked because he went over took her from Dean and walked to the car getting her to a hospital. While Dean got to worry over him, getting stitched up and covered with bandages he smiled and thanked his brother. 

 

When Bobby got back he sighed and went for whisky instead of beer, apparently she was going to be fine but blind, obviously, she was kind of angry with the Winchesters in some way fair but also not he did say to stop trying to find out who he was. Sighing and taking a sip of his beer Sam sat back and took a deep breath which hurt a little. "How are you son?" Smiling he nodded. "I'm fine, had worse. Just hoping that Pamela will be okay." Bobby smiled at that. "Always worrying about others and never yourself." Nodding again Sam knew that it was selfish to think that he was injured when there were other who had it a lot worse than he did. "She'll be fine Sam don't worry about her, Bobby can I ask you to help me summon this thing and make him pay?" Bobby just simply nodded and got some stuff together. "Do you need more people?" Dean looked Sam up and down and smiled a sad smile. "You need to rest Sammy, try and get your strength back baby brother." Smiling at the way Dean was talking, this was the first time since they were here that Dean sounded and looked like Dean. Nodding and finishing his beer and taking some books and beginning to read up on some more lore. Dean smiled ruffled his hair and left to help Bobby pack.

When he heard the impala and Bobby's truck he got up and checked the windows, smiling to himself he send a quick prayer to Gabriel. _"Hey Gabe, I know you said to pray when I had some time and well I've got some time now."_ Cleaning the kitchen and living room a little he looked up when he heard someone behind him, looking around he saw Gabriel standing there smirking. "You want to train or clean the house, just so you know I'll help with the first one not the second one." Chuckling a little bit Sam dropped the last few things into the trash and wiped his hands on his jeans. "While I was waiting I just cleaned a little sue me Gabe." He got a little smile that was gone so fast that Sam thought he may have just seen things. "Okay than let's get to work then, first the real work out and then the mind training!" Gabriel immediately sounded like some sort of marine trainer, not daring to disobey he snapped his fingers and was now wearing workout clothes and started on his lap.

After his lap they started working on summoning things from different countries, which meant that Gabriel flew somewhere and texted him what he had in his hand. First it was simple things and he could focus on it, but after a couple of times and a couple of fails he understood that Gabriel was simple walking around while holding the thing. Smirking he got better and better when he understood what was happening, and when Gabriel got back he looked proud and a little sad. "How did you figure it out so fast?" Smiling Sam threw him a beer and his eyes lit up when he got the weird spiced beer from somewhere in Brazil. "I mean you never said you would make it easy on me, and when dad tried to make it more difficult while training us to shoot he would make the targets move." Nodding to him and taking a sip of his drink looking around the room he frowned. "I would've thought Dean and that older guy would be back by now. Shaking his head Sam looked at the car park they weren't back yet and it's been 2 hours already, shrugging he walked back over to Gabe. "I dunno they're summoning the thing that got Dean out of hell." Gabriel nodded and smiled. "I could've told you what it was Sammy." Looking up from his phone he frowned. "Do you still want to tell me what it is or are you gonna let me wait for Dean and Bobby to come back?" Gabriel took a seat. "It was another angel, not an archangel though a lesser seraph but a strong one if he got your brother out of hell." He thanked Gabe quickly and send Dean a text asking how long they would be. "Why didn't you ask me before Sam?" Sighing Sam stood threw his beer bottle in the crate and looked at Gabriel snapping some take out in front of them. "Well I didn't want to bother you too much and Dean knows you as Loki not Gabriel, you told me about how you didn't want to be involved and made an exception for me. I don't want to drag you back here." That got him a smile.

While they ate and joked a little they played little games to train while relaxing. After a while Sam got a text back saying that they would take half an hour before they were back, and Gabe used that as a excuse to take his leave. Sam used that time to take a shower and get ready for bed it being almost 3 A.M. He picked up a random book got cosy in one of the old and battered chairs and started reading, it had been a long time since he had read just because and not for some case. 

 

He was so relaxed that when Bobby and Dean got back they found him slumped in the chair with two blankets a book dropped on the floor and Sam asleep, Dean took a picture and Bobby smiled at him. They all knew that Sam hadn't had enough sleep when he was trying to get Dean out of hell, Dean had also told Bobby that he found his brother and the trickster working on his powers and that he looked better and stronger. He had also told Bobby that he didn't like it one bit and that he was afraid that Sam would go 'dark side' because he had heard some rumours of Sam drinking demon blood to fuel his powers, and if the trickster was supplying it to him it would be even worse. He didn't trust Loki at all, he knew the stories knew what kind of 'god' Loki was* (sorry Loki forgive me this version of Dean is stupid) walking upstairs Dean got ready for bed as well, leaving his brother to sleep on the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a day late update! I had someone over yesterday and I totally forgot to plan this one in!
> 
> Peace out my fellow unicorns! And never fear Satan is here!


	5. Family reunion

When Sam woke up the next day Bobby was making breakfast and Dean was pulling some plates form the cupboards. Getting up and helping they quickly told him what happened last night. "So this dude says he is an angel of the lord, he showed me the shadows of his wings while Bobby here was passed out, he also said something about you Sam." Sam's back went ridged and he looked at both Bobby and Dean who were giving him peculiar looks. "Okay and what does this 'angel' think that he knows about me?" Putting a little anger in his voice to let them know that he didn't like this one bit. "He said that before you started working with Loki that you worked with someone called Ruby? And apparently she is a demon?" Sam sighed and looked at Bobby. "We just want to know it from you son." Dean how ever looked as if he believed the 'angel' "He is right, I got on the wrong path for a while got hyped on demon blood, it unlocked my powers or so I thought. But after Loki interrupted he made sure that I'm 100% demon blood free. He is helping me now we did a ritual that made sure that the powers are mine and not fuelled by some sort of tainted blood." Bobby nodded and seemed okay but Dean looked even angrier.

Sighing and placing the plates which had been filled with eggs and bacon, egg white especially for Sam, and looked at Dean. "Dean the powers were mine even before the blood, when I was six months Azazel poured some demon blood in my mouth and made sure it acted as some sort of block on my powers. I know demon blood wasn't the way to go and Loki helped me with getting clean I don't even crave it anymore." His voice raised a little bit and at the end he was almost shouting. Dean looked undeterred while he crossed his arms and dared Sam to say anything else, When Sam didn't say anything and was trying to figure out what Dean was thinking Bobby was starting on the pancakes. "So what you're telling us is that you went down the drug road and got involved with some filthy demon bitch?" Now Dean was almost shouting and Sam flinched back, looking at his brother with a betrayed puppy look. "Stop the damn puppy dog eyes Sam, you knew for a fact that that wasn't the way to go and you didn't even get me out in the long run!" Flinching again Sam took several steps back, that wasn't fair, was it?

He tried his best it wasn't like he just sat on his ass crying all day. "Dean that's not fair! You know I tried to find you! That some sort of ' _angel of the lord_ ' beat me to the punch shouldn't matter, at least I found a way to stay on the right path." Dean gave a bitter laugh and stuffed his mouth with the eggs while already soaking them in syrup. Looking at his brother like he just sprouted another head he sighed and sat down, silently eating his food. Bobby had stayed quiet through all of it and that made Sam feel even worse, not only was his brother angry with him his father figure hadn't said anything about it at all. Eating his eggs and passing on the pancakes Sam was silent throughout breakfast while Dean and Bobby were talking about a hunt close by, all the while Sam was feeling like a child again and he hated that.

Doing the dishes and afterwards getting told to pack the bags and put them in the car was even worse, Sam didn't feel like his brother was allowing him to relax every time he heard his brother's voice he flinched. Sighing he send a quick text to Loki, he still had him listed as Loki in case anyone else looked through his phone, and got the bags in the car.

 **Sam** : _'Dean found out about the demon blood through Castiel, the angel, and now he is pissed off maybe lay low for a while with training.'_

Sam looked up when he heard the door slam and swallowed hard, getting in the car after waving a goodbye to Bobby was all he could do before his brother left without him. The music was cranked up to a really loud setting and Sam grabbed the book he kept in the dashboard. He got about three pages in when his phone buzzed, digging it out of his pocket and flipping it up he smiled.

_**Loki** _ _: 'Don't miss that kind of brotherly love, I'm sure he'll get over it and if not I have an extra room here in my house just keep that in mind.'_

_**Sam** _ _: 'What does a trickster need with a house, with extra rooms?'_

The reply was almost instant and the chuckles Sam made didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

_**Loki** _ _: 'Well I do have friends believe it or not, and I do throw parties once in a while.'_

_**Sam** _ _: 'Of course the great god of mischief and fire must throw the most awesome parties.'_

_**Loki** _ _: 'Duh.'_

Dean grabbed his phone and threw it in the back seat, while Sam looked as if he had just thrown his favourite book out of the window. "Dean what the hell I was using that!" Dean didn't even spare him a glance. "Well if texting with your boyfriend is more important than reading up on the lore for this case than you can try and get it back." There was a hard edge to Dean's voice and Sam did not like it one bit. Sighing Sam threw a quick prayer to Gabriel.

_'Idiot of a brother threw my phone in the back seat can't get it will contact you when I can.'_

Picking up the book he had been reading before Dean made a dismissive sound. "Lore Sam I need to know everything about this case." Again the hard edge didn't leave his voice. "We still have at least four hours before we get there, I can look up the lore when were there." Dean shook his head grabbed the book and also threw it in the back seat. Sam was getting pissed but when his brother turned to look at him his face told him if he did continue this line of questions he would get hit, normally he wouldn't mind because he knew his brother wouldn't do that but something was off. Biting his tongue he picked up the files they had on the case and began reading through them. Dean made some sort of pleased sound and Sam wanted to throw up. 

 

 

Everything got even worse when they got to the motel and Sam was benched, Sam was told that Dean would go out and find the nest of vamps and he would do some research on the next case. Sam tried to argue but that is how he ended up on the floor with his nose bleeding and the side of his ribs hurting. Dean had punched him and then proceeded to kick him in the sides, Sam had passed out for a couple of minutes and when he woke up again Dean was gone. Sighing he got up, well at least tried to but his sides hurt too much to do anything.

_"Gabe I know you must be busy but I sort of need you."_

Deciding against trying to get up again he prayed and hoped for the best, not 5 minutes passed and Gabriel was standing in the room rushing over to him and helping him up. "What happened?! Do I need to heal you?" Sam decided against the healing and tried to smile a little. "Dean benched me, and I tried to argue." Gabriel looked a bit confused. "And that got you a nose bleed and a bruised rib?" Sam sighed and nodded not wanting to think about why Dean was so aggressive against him all of the sudden. "Since he found out about the blood he has been either, ignoring me, ordering me around or beating me. I feel like he thinks that you are supplying me with demon blood or something knowing how his brain works." Gabriel looked angry at that and Sam couldn't help but flinch back a little seeing it immediately Gabriel took his hand and his face softened. "Sorry I just want to kick some sense into that stupid bother of yours." Sam chuckled. "Brother not bother." Gabriel looked at him and smirked. "Right now there is no difference Sammy."

When the door slammed open and Dean barged through it Sam flinched again and looked up at a royalty pissed off older brother and his dad?  
Gabe now again in loki form had been helping him on the lore and sometimes did some explaining of the powers. Sam stood up flinches in pain and looks at the two of them. "Dad?" He looks from Dean to John and frowns. "I thought you died?" Dean smirks and smiles patting their dad on the back and looks over at the trickster. "Well I did find that angel who rescued me and he decided that he could in fact help me get dad back, also that douche has to leave I don't want him near me." Sam shakes his head. "No he is staying I asked him to be here." Loki placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Sam listen to Dean the trickster has to leave." Sam looked at his dad and snorts. "You can try and make him leave but we were just about to get some food." Loki smirked at the elder Winchester and walked towards the door. "Coming Sammy?"

While Sam tried to get to the door on his own strength he still had to pass a very angry dad and brother, before he made it to where Loki was he got pulled back and pushed back on the ground, he could feel the blood pouring from his nose again and when he looked up it was obviously his dad who had pushed him. "Oh come on Johnny boy, we were just getting some grub." John went and stood behind Sam while Dean looked at Loki. "You know Dean told me about that guy, also told me about some girl bitch called Ruby." He crouched down and got a bit too close for Sam's liking. "Also told me about your other powers, didn't know you were a freak Sammy." Sam flinched got angry and growled pushing up to his feet and plainly walked over to Loki again who was holding the door for him and looking not that amused. "Well I guess Dean and I will just fix this, don't worry Sammy we'll get those weird powers out of you." Closing the door a bit too hard made Sam smile more than it should have.  
  


Walking down the street and kicking some pebbles away Sam sighed. "They are going to try and lock me up, I heard Dean talk about a panic room Bobby build in his house." Loki looked up at that and stopped them in the middle of the road. "You need to come with me and flee then, they will find no cure for whatever they think it is. Like I said before these powers are all you." Sam nodded and smiled. "Still got that room?" Loki smiled and nodded. "It is in Asgard though I think you'll like Thor." Sam stopped walking again and looked at him. "Wait wait wait, hold on just a second." Loki smirked and kept walking. "He likes to drink a lot don't let his nice hair fool you!"

After a bit of flabbergasting he jogged to catch up with Loki. "Do they know who you were before?" Loki nodded a little. "When some of the gods don't feel like the task any more, they're allowed to find someone else to become them. I just simply got the tasks Loptr had." Sam smiled when they walked into the diner they chose a booth in the corner and ordered some pancakes, Sam with fresh fruit and Loki obviously with a lot of syrup and whipped cream. Talking a bit more about the other gods and goddesses. Also about his powers and how to use them for more common things, pranks, while Sam noticed Dean walking in getting some breakfast he tried to not make eye contact, that worked but when his dad walked in did a quick check of their surroundings he tapped on Dean's arm and pointed to us. "Oh shit really." Loki laughed a little and took another bite of his pancakes, looking up to see the other Winchester's and smiling. "I know right these pancakes they make are amazing!" He said with a lot of happiness it made Sam snort a little and take a sip of his coffee to cover up.

Dean looked at Loki with a look of so much disgust Sam almost laughed aloud. "You know Sam you don't have to come back ever again, just like when you left for Stanford you can just stay out." Sam looked up at this and swallowed. "Dad you can't just kick me out again, Dean and I have been fine just with the two of us." Dean laughed and the look he gave me was just pure malish. "I don't need your slacking ass if you're all hyped up on demon blood, or thinking that 'these powers are your own'" He laughed and Sam flinched. "Dean just please listen to me, I've had these powers all along they're not bad I can use them for good." Another laugh and a quick angered look was all he got from Dean who left to get their food. "Don't come back boy."

Being on the brink of tears was something Sam never liked, it made him feel weak. He had lost his appetite and was just pushing his fruit around sighing and being angry with himself because of all this he looked up at Loki, who was looking at him with concern. "Come we can get this to go and I can take you back to Asgard sooner than later, you'll be with people who don't mind powers." Sam smiled a sad smile and nodded. "I hate it that they don't get the fact that it isn't demon blood that is in me." Loki smiled sadly again and nodded. "I get it, the angels never understood what I saw in you humans I tried to explain it to them but they got stuck on the fact that they make so many mistakes. Lau understood he got what I meant when I told him that the way you humans try to fix your mistakes." Sam smiled at that and nodded placing his food in the boxes and stood up with Loki. "let's get somewhere I can train to help people in a new way."

Sam did feel even happier and he also felt a lot of determination. And later on while they were walking around Sam mulled over the fact that when his dad came back from the grave, Dean acted even worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter!!!
> 
> Peace out fellow unicorns! And never fear Satan is here!


	6. God of mischief

When Sam wakes up again he is covered in the softest sheets he can remember, rolling over he grunts when he can feel eyes on him. He looks up to find Loki standing in the opening of the door smiling a little 'know it all' smile, he has a little tray full of breakfast foods. Sam makes grabby hands when he sees the bacon, and that gets him a chuckle from the god of mischief. Making a happy sound when he got the tray placed in front of him. Petting the bed next to him he again makes a happy sound when Loki joins him.

Checking his phone, he sighs when he has no texts or missed calls. "Thor asked me if I brought someone special home last night, I told him while you're very special it wasn't in the way he meant." Seeing the red crawl up to his cheeks Loki laughed and stole a piece of toast. Sam puts his hand on his chest in mock hurt when loki takes a bite of the toast and a sip of coffee. "You know if you want after we got you trained up you can go back to earth and have a normal life." Sam smiles at that and nods. "I would love to but first I gotta find out my limits."

They finish breakfast and get ready to go out, Sam wanted to walk through the city a little and get some fresh air. While they walk around Sam and Loki were having a contest of how many people they could trick and play tricks on. Sam was enjoying himself and he even got Thor to believe the illusion Sam put on his hair to make it look short and spiky. Loki found this one really funny and decided to play this one on someone else as well. While they were having fun Sam was also getting to know his powers better and saw that they didn't do any harm if he didn't want them to.

 He also trained with Thor while he was not a god he did get a pendant that protected him from most things, it was linked to Loki in case if he needed some more power he could tap into Loki's. While he was training with Thor they took a break, Sam had already shed his shirt and he was wearing loose trousers that were tied with rope at the ends while he had some sort of sandals. While they were taking a drink, luckily just water he checked before Loki was still somewhere around, Thor walked up to him all smiling and way to happy. "So you and Loki?" Frowning Sam looked up. "What about Loki and me?" The smile Thor had was disconcerting and Sam hated to say that it made him smile as well, Thor reminded him of Dean in some sort of way. "Well I see the way he looks at you and how you look at him, now my only thought is who is going to make the first move?" Sam smiled his own knowing smile they had spent a lot of time together and they were very close, he knew more about his family than anyone.

"I don't know Thor I'm kind of scared that he doesn't know how much of a pain in the ass I can be." Thor smiled sadly and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "He took you in he knows about your family, no he didn't tell me but I still have eyes. Get to know him, in all the time I've known him he hasn't looked so happy." Smiling Sam nodded and conjured his weapon, a small dagger Loki had given him as a present for becoming one with his powers and not being afraid any more. Looking up at Thor he smiled and challenged him to another round.

 

After two hours of sparring they were both collapsed on the bench in the main room, drinks were brought in and Sam eagerly took his water. While he lived with multiple gods and he had his pendant he still couldn't handle the alcohol. Smiling when he spotted Loki in his white drapes with golden and green accents he offered him something to drink as well, which he took and asked for some food, helping the servants get it out to the table. Sam took some pieces of fruit and moaned around the strawberry he just ate, laughter filled the room and people joined them in eating dancing and drinking. Sam loved this part he was exhausted and soaked in sweat but everyone was just having their own party, didn't matter if you were young old, poor rich everyone was happy. Sam placed his head on Loki's lap and took another drink of his water smiling when Loki dragged his hand through his hair getting out all the tangles, feeding him other pieces of fruit and cakes.

Smiling up at his friend he doesn't bother to freak out when he feels Loki's lips press to his fore head. He snuggles into Loki's chest and plays with the braid he can just reach, Loki smiles and it all feels like he is high but he knows that it is just the music and everything else. Some girls try and get their attention but it is focussed on each other and Thor is looking at them knowingly. Sam picks up the cupcake and picks off some pieces to feed to Loki, who takes them and chews on the pieces, laughing a little when Sam smears some of the cream on his lips. They float a little not caring about anything but each other, not seeing anyone else.

They float in time and space together and Sam loves it, it is like being high but without the drugs. Sam reaches his hand up and places it on Loki's cheek while just admiring his features. Loki takes his hand and brings it to his mouth and kisses it, smiling when Sam chuckles like a little kid. The people slowly leave and soon it is just Sam and Loki laying on the bench and being all cosy. The high slowly leaves their bodies and Sam is still smiling. "Thor asked me something today. Told me that you look at me like I'm a well in a desert." Loki chuckles and nods, pulling Sam closer to his body. "He is right, I haven't felt like this in a long time, I have children from Loptr but they're not really mine, I still love them but I haven't been with anyone in a really long time." Sam smiles and nods burying his head in Loki's stomach again, just being happy in this moment not thinking about anything.

They stay like that and when Sam falls asleep Loki carries him to his room and starts his plans for the Winchesters, he decided to play some pranks on the two for what they've done to Sammy he is now under not only Loki's protection but also under Gabriel's protection.

 

Waking up was way worse than Sam ever remembered it being, the fluffy pillows and blankets don't help him wake up at all the warmth they provide while his room has an open wall to a balcony makes it even worse. Looking around the room tells him he is still alone, he gets up and walks to the balcony just wearing his sleeping pants he places his hands crossed over the stone edge leaning his weight on it while overlooking Asgard. He hears the door open and close and when he feels Loki's presence behind him he smiles. "Morning Lo." He turns a little and grabs the trickster's arms to pull him into a hug. "Morning Sam-I-am." He just slumps his body into Sam's and smiles when his hair tickles Sam. Nuzzling his face in Sam's chest while Sam was carding his hand through his hair was the best way to spend the morning.

"So I know we talked a little last night but I wanted to talk to you again while it doesn't feel like I'm high." Loki chuckled and looked up. "Go ahead Sammykins." Placing his hands on Loki's shoulders and looking at him. "I do really like you very much Lo, and I'm really happy that you helped me." Taking a deep breath and seeing Loki look up at him with love made him swallow some tears. "Sammy, will you be my boyfriend?" Sam laughed and smiled nodding his head and smiling when he didn't get whiplash.

"I would love to Lo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading this piece of shit 
> 
> Peace out my fellow unicorns! And never fear Satan is here!


	7. 6 Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late but currently I'm on holiday. Still hope ya like it!
> 
> Peace out fellow unicorns! And never fear Satan is here!

They spend the whole day in bed, just lying there and sharing lazy kisses. While Loki sat with his back pressed against the headboard Sam smirked and straddled his hips. Pressing his hands on Loki's chest and looking into his eyes while still smirking. "What's up sweetcheecks?" Loki asked and Sam smiled. "Nothing Lo, just happy." Loki smiled and placed a kiss on his lips humming in happiness. It had been a couple of months since Sam had seen his family, he missed Bobby but he didn't miss John or Dean, after all he has Loki now, and Thor was happy to hear about their relationship. Nuzzling his face in Loki's chest he smiled when he pulled his robes away a little and placed lazy kisses on his chest. Loki made some sort of happy noise in the back of his throat and Sam felt some sort of power come across him, knowing that he made Loki feel good in multiple ways. He trailed the kisses down to the area above his belly button and smirked when Loki gasped, making mental notes of all of the places that makesLoki wither beneath him.

"Hmmm Sammy,-"

Trailing the kisses down to his happy trail and starting to suck some Hickeys there, Loki's hands were placed in his hair and started massaging him silently asking for more. "hm Lo, feels good." He mumbled while pressing his head up in his hands. A chuckle could be heard from above him and Loki put some more blunt nails into it. Humming and pulling a little more on his robes he stopped before everything was out in the open, not having done anything with another guy before he wanted to go slow. "Sam, I know I'm your first dude so just keep this up and I'll be fine." Sam smiled at that Loki had the respect of a hundred good guys and he didn't know how he got so lucky. Nodding quickly and sucking some more Hickeys on Loki's chest, he knew he liked to have his robes a bit open and he knew the places where he placed the Hickeys would show up. Loki led out a moan and Sam felt pride swell in his stomach. Crawling back up while still placing open mouthed kisses and creating Hickeys. The moans he got from Loki were encouraging him even more, while he got to his neck Loki didn't bare it in submission but growled and rolled them over.

"Now it's my turn, Sammy." Sam still hadn't put on a shirt and when Loki started from his neck he did bare it in submission, growling in satisfaction Loki created multiple Hickeys on his neck. Sam was moaning openly by the time Loki was sucking and kissing his chest, Sam placed his leg between Loki's legs and when Loki growled again with some tone of order in his growl, if that was even possible. Sam put his leg down and whimpered, it got the desired effect because Loki went back to placing kisses and Hickeys all over his body, while taking both of his hands placing them above his head and snapping his fingers so that they were tied there with silk scarves. Moaning even more and whimpering when Loki kissed him roughly on the mouth, he needed more, more of his touch and mouth.

"Lo, Lo please I need you." The smirk that he got was not what he wanted the hands that rubbed over his whole body, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers to give Sam some relief got another hearty moan. "Don't worry Sammy you'll get everything you want, not going to touch your private part though, wanna see you come undone with just my touch." Sam moaned at that and whimpered when his hips were pressed down and his feet tied with the same silk scarves. Loki started rubbing his hands all over Sam's body again and smirked when Sam whimpered again, straddling his chest and fisting his hands in his hair while pulling a little to see what kind of reaction that got him, the moan he got told him that Sam had a hair pulling kink. Smirking and doing it again while rolling his hips to get some relief on his own erection, Sam looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and Loki smirked.

"It is okay baby let it all out." Sam nodded and let out a hearty moan, while still rubbing his crotch on Sam's chest that was lifted he pulled Sam into a kiss while pulling on his hair. Crawling back to Sam's crotch area he licked the happy trail and swiped his thumbs beneath the elastic band of his underwear. Sam mumbled some incoherent noises and when his whole body locked up Loki looked down to see the wet patch start to form, moaning at how much Sam came made Loki feel his orgasm rise higher. Crawling back up to his chest and kissing him through his orgasmic high Loki rubbed his crotch and erection over and over again while kissing Sam into oblivion. When Loki felt his body lock up and when he came he let out Sam's name while creating a wet patch of his own. Slumping down on top of Sam while still making a humping motion, hearing Sam snap his fingers and after that feeling two strong arms pull him closer he smiled. "That was amazing Lo, thank you." Loki smiled and looked up. "You were amazing as well Sammy thanks." Sam smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "Didn't know you were a sub though, with your size I would've thought at least a switch." Sam laughed and curled into Loki's body. "I'm a needy little sub, you don't know what you have got yourself into." Chuckling and snapping up some sweets, crawling up and resting his back on the headboard. Feeding Sam the little snippets of food and smiling when he slumped even more.

 

Waking up again after he had an amazing orgasm was even better with the fluffy blankets and a warm body pressed against him. "Hmm Lo, cuddle." Getting a chuckle from the god made Sam give an undignified noise. Flawing his arms around to try and find the small trickster got him more chuckles and a warm body pressed against him. "Yaaay." Sam did sound like he was either high or drunk, Sam didn't care he was warm loved and fed. They spend a couple of minutes cuddling and afterwards they ran a bath to enjoy some warmth from the water and get cleaned up a little. "Sammy what do you want to do today?" Thinking for a minute and deciding on training a little more with his powers Loki agreed and when they were dried and dressed they went out into the city.

Just walking around and pranking some people who were just walking around as well, most of them where more cautious when they see Loki and now Sam had a bit of a reputation as well. They were also talking about the fact that Sam wanted to go back to earth sometime and try and fight the real monsters out there not only the people who make it into the paper because they did something because of their powers. While Sam was with all of these people he learned to dismiss a lot of things his dad had taught him about 'monsters.' Also laughing at the hypocrisy of it all if he didn't change his view on a lot of things, like witches for example, just because some of them kill others doesn't mean that all of them are bad. Sam had learned a lot in the short time he was staying in Asgard, not only that family means a whole different thing that he always thought, yes your family can be the worst group of people you ever meet.


	8. 7 Chapter 7

That night when they were eating Sam pulled Loki closer and kissed the top of his head, smiling Loki looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Can we soon make a trip back to earth?" Smiling Loki nodded and lied his head down on his shoulder. "Obviously we can Sam-I-am, we'll leave whenever you want." Sam smiled at this and nodded, when they finished eating they retreated back to their room and just spend the rest of the night cuddled close. It had been 4 months already, Sam was still a bit afraid of facing his brother but he really needed to talk to Bobby and chances were that John and Dean were there as well.

Knowing that Loki and he were way stronger made him feel a little less afraid, but those were still his brother and father figure, he didn't care about John not after Stanford and not after what had happened a few months back. Loki noticing that his lover was freaking out a little he straddled Sam's waist and placed his hands on his shoulders pushing him down a little, "You need to stop thinking so much, Sammy." Looking up into Loki's eyes he smiles which turns into a smirk quite quickly. "Then distract me." Winking got him a 'challenge accepted' look and when he felt Loki's lips on his neck he let out a breathy moan.

Chuckling and sliding his hands down to cup Sam's ass he placed a view bites on his neck, Sam was already murmuring uncoherent words and trying to get the pressure of off his crotch area. When a knock was heard at the door both of them let out an annoyed breath and Sam went to lay on his stomach with his head at the end of the bed to hide his 'problem' Loki got up snapped his fingers to get some clothes on that hid his 'problem' as well and opened the door. "Yeah? Oh hey Thor." While they both were annoyed that they were interrupted Thor looked like something had happened. "What's up, you look like a fish died in your underwear." Loki chucked at that and went to sit next to Sam on the bed. "Well a man by the name of John Winchester tried to summon you Lo."

Sam's head snapped up so fast that it was a surprise that it was still attached. "Wait what? Why would my dad want to summon Lo?" Thor shook his head sighing a little. "I don't know but they got the wording wrong and summoned Loptr instead." Loki sighed at this and got annoyed. "Well that sucks but Loptr knew that that could happen." Thor nodded and smiled looking over at Sam. "Just know that they tried to summon you as well Sam, they said they wanted to talk but I feel like they want something else." Nodding Sam smiled a sad little knowing smile. "Thanks Thor, would you tell Loptr that I'm sorry that my family is such a burden.?" Thor laughed and nodded walking out of the room.

Looking at Loki and sighing Sam drops back on the bed taking a pillow and shoving in on his face, screaming while it is muted by the pillow. Loki crawls over to him straddling his chest and starts putting pressure on the pillow, laughing a little when Sam starts struggling while he is still screaming. "Okay drama queen, are you done?" Sam pulls away the pillow looks at Loki with a weird look and nods a little. "Do we go to them? Do we let them come to us? Do we just ignore this information?" sighing and letting himself drop Loki hugs Sam and places a kiss in his neck. "It's up to you Sam-I-am, if you want I'll come with but it's your choice." Sam nuzzles his nose in the crook of Loki's neck and smiles. "Okay let's get them to us back on Midgard." Smiling Loki nods and they start on their plan to get John and Dean Winchester powerless.

 

When they get back in Midgard Sam first takes a deep breath, not having been here in a while. At least 6 months have passed and while training Sam didn't have a lot of time to come back to earth, not that he minded Loki kept him busy enough. They had some sort of a plan which was not as good as they wanted but it depended on the fact that they weren't only fighting Dean but also John. It was still a mystery why John had been saved from hell, but thinking of maybe the angels didn't like the path Sam went down.

Walking up to Bobby's house was nerve wrecking, they didn't see the impala or John's car but they could've parked somewhere else. Knocking seemed weird because Sam was always allowed to just walk in, and when Bobby opened the door the smile Sam got made him let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Bobby?" He asked a bit scared for the reaction of the man he called 'uncle' but was more of a father figure. "Sam, good to see you still alive. Loki less good to see you alive but I see you kept Sam alive." The red covering Sam from his toes to his ears made Bobby chuckle. Opening the door more and letting the two inside Bobby walked over to the kitchen picks up two beer and walks back.

"So do you know that John is back amongst the living?" Nodding a little Sam took a sip. "Had to chase him off my property with a shotgun.." Whipping his head up Bobby gives Sam a grin and opens his arms, when Sam basically throws himself at him and plants his face in the old man's hair. No one quite looked up at the tears streaming down Sam's face and when the two parted and gave a quick pat on the back Loki pulled him down on the chair and in his lap. "I know you were going to think that I would think different of you." Wiping his face aggressively Loki chuckles places Sam's hand on his lap and takes two thumbs and gently wipes the tears. "He thought you were going to lock him up in the panic room, heard Dean talk about that apparently."

Bobby nodded and sighed. "Told that bastard that if you were high on demon blood a little blood test would gives us all the answers, but he thought you would just corrupt that." Sighing Sam nodded and looked up. "You can still do the test and you would know for sure, I know you don't think differently but you're still a hunter Bobby." He just got a nod and when Sam drew a little blood for the test Bobby took a little droplet. Holding his hand over the small cut after a second it was healed again. "I will have an answer in an hour." Came the gruffly response of the man and they nodded, nursing their beer while trying to relax.

 

While Bobby was doing the test Loki and Sam were talking about the fact that if Dean and John were to show up shit was going to hit the fan. Accepting the fact that they were going to have to fight his family, accepted however he did not look forward to it. After an hour or so Bobby came back with a printed out paper and a grin, sitting up and switching their attention a 100% to Bobby. "So, guess what I found!" Looking way too happy made Sam uncomfortable. "Well no demon blood, but well let's say it like it is. Your blood did take a turn to the celestial." Snapping his head to Loki and then to Bobby he stood stammering. "I swear I'm not drinking his blood!" Placing his hands up in surrender Bobby tried to calm him down. "Didn't say anything like that, just noticing that for some reason you are way stronger and I have a feeling Loki has something to do with it."

Sighing Loki dragged Sam back to his lap kissed his fore head and smiled. "The charm I gave you Sammy, after a while you won't need it and you'll be seen as a demi-god." Sam looked at Loki a bit disturbed but the kiss that was placed on his lips calmed him down. "Okay, why didn't you inform me Lo?" Chuckling Loki looked at Bobby. "Knew he wanted to check your blood, didn't know if it would've taken yet." Nodding a bit numb Sam snuggles his face in Loki's neck and places a quick Hickey, noticing that Bobby went to sit in his chair and started reading through lore bits. Conjuring a book himself Sam goes ahead and read that, while Loki was still sort of petting him. After a while Bobby stands up smiles at them and sees that Sam is way gone in his book, looks up to see Loki staring fondly at him.

"So do gods eat?" Loki looks up and smiles a little, nodding his head. "Yeah we still eat, a lot." Laughter was heard and even then Sam still didn't look up from his book, knowing that there wasn't any immediate danger to worry about he snuggles closer into Loki's chest. While watching this Bobby smiles and looks up at Loki who is looking..- Scared? A light flicks on in Bobby's head and he smirks. "So, did you court him properly?" Swallowing hard Loki doesn't stop the hand that is busy with Sam's hair and nods. "I waited at least 3 months to get him back to a normal emotional state and I didn't force anything!" He goes to say quickly and Bobby smiles. "I know, son. Otherwise Sam would never stay with you. The fact that he stuck with his dad and Dean that long even amazes me."

Sighing Sam closes his book. "I stayed with them because otherwise they would send me into all these homes and I would be even worse off." Sam places his hand on Loki's chest looks up at Bobby and smiles a sad smile. "Even with your dad beating you half to death on some days and Dean leaving you alone all night when he goes to a bar to bang every person who wants to?" Loki freezes. _"Beat you half to death!?"_ he asks incredulous, he heard of some stories and Sam had told him of beatings and harsh training but nothing he described was as bad as half to death. Nodding a little Sam looked up from his beer. "You would think that hunting creatures would be bad for my health but most of the time it was my drunk dad and an absentee brother.."

Noting the change from 'Monsters' into 'creatures' Bobby smiled even more. "Sammy here has been in a make shift hospital far more times because of John than a rogue werewolf." Nodding Loki looked at Sam placed a kiss on his mouth and sighed deeply. "I will _**hurt**_ that son of a bitch and the one you call brother as well. I have my problems with Odin and I know how we can be but I've never been this bad." Bobby waved himself off going into the kitchen to start some food. "You know Sam you might not want to stick here long John and Dean have been gone for a while and they would probably show up here either tonight or tomorrow." Making a sound that meant that he heard the old man Sam stretched in Loki's lap like he was part cat.

Placing his mouth in Sam's neck Loki hides the little moan he let escape and he can hear Sam chuckle. "The plan was to confront them, while they tried to summon me they summoned a good friend of me and I want to know what they did. There was also talk about angels and other gods they've encountered?" Bobby came back with some tomato soup and grilled cheese for the three of them. "Dean and John were resurrected by one Castiël and they encountered Hades if I'm not wrong." A smirk made its way on Loki's face and Sam quickly took a bite of his grilled cheese. "Haven't seen Hades in a long time.. How was the old underworld?" Laughing a little the old man shook his head. "I don't know, I just know that John got scared the shit out of him and Dean found everything funny."

Frowning Sam looked up. "Dean finding something that hurt Dad funny?" Bobby shrugged and ate some more of his grilled cheese, doing the same Sam smirks and shimmies his hips a little closer into the V of Loki's legs and smirks even harder when he hears the gasp that Loki makes. Getting swatted with a rolled up newspaper is how ever not what Sam expected and he makes an undignified noise, while throwing Bobby the best puppy-dog-eyes he can only getting a bitch face in return. "No sex in my house!" Blushing and nodding Sam sits back on the edge of the shared chair. Loki lets out a little chuckle and replaces the empty beers with some new ones, they eat and drink for a while and when the sun starts to set Sam had told the old hunter all about the last few months and what had happened.

 

"Okay so if I heard this right, there were a lot of good looking women and you went for short stack?" Bobby asks while Sam bursts out in one of his content laughs, Bobby smiles at this and laughs when he sees the look Loki is wearing. "I'll have you know, that I courted this young man with every intention to keep him to myself." Placing a little kiss on Loki's cheek Sam just chuckles a bit. "I know Lo and now you have me, don't worry those girls are nothing compared to you." Seeing the trickster god puff up with happiness and something akin to ego makes all of them laugh. While Bobby and Sam are doing the dishes, Sam just snapping his fingers after 2 minutes and everything is clean, they talk a little more about recent happening in the hunter community and what John has been saying about Sam.

Apparently John is nowhere near happy with how things went and went about talking shit about Sam and that there was some sort of curse on him, also his dad asked almost every hunter he knows to keep an eye out and if Sam was found back here in Midgard he was to be captured and secured, the god he is with was to be executed immediately. "Great so not only does my father think that I need to be secured like I'm some sort of illness, he is also out for Loki's blood." Nodding Bobby sighs. "I'm sorry kid, I tried to fight them but well lets just say his time in hell gave him some more strength and I just got rid of a black eye." Looking at Bobby like he just told him the city of gold is in his backyard Sam places his drink on the table and rushes over to Bobby, whom just laughs and begins to swat the hands of an concerned 'mother hen' away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot soon to come!
> 
> Peace out fellow unicorns! And never fear Satan is here!


	9. 8 Chapter 8

When Sam and Loki woke up Sam's feet were only covered with the blanket the rest was a small trickster god covering him, Loki was carding his fingers through Sam's hair and just placing lazy kisses where he could reach. Humming his content Sam snuggles closer to his boyfriend and smiles, placing one hand on Loki's chest and the other is once again playing with the braid he can reach. "Morning Sasquatch, did you sleep well?" Nodding and again humming Sam was a bit startled when Bobby opened the door with a look of fear. "Didn't want to interrupt but I got a call, Dean and John will be here in less than 10 minutes." Sam's body went ridged and he nodded. "Thanks Bobby." Closing the door while going to get some guns ready, Bobby left the two alone. "So what now? Want to stay and confront them or should we run?" Shaking his head Sam kissed Loki deeply. "We came here to find out what they wanted so lets stay and find out." Sam was proud that his voice didn't sound as scared as he really was and with a snap of his fingers they were dressed. "I like this trick more when it gets us naked." Loki muttered and Sam smiled, kissing the small trickster and muttering under his breath that he liked it better that way as well. 

Getting some weapons ready was easy, deciding on meeting them in the front yard was even easier when thinking of the fact that both parties would be on ground they both knew. Sam and Loki would stay hidden for a while as to not rise any suspicion to the other Winchesters. The impala could be heard before it was seen, Sam still couldn't place the fact that even when they needed to be stealthy they still took the impala, it was so **loud.** When the car drove onto the gravel and stopped next to one of Bobby's cars Sam sucked in a breath, when he saw his dad step out of the driver's side, _Dean's side_. Dean got out as well and walked over to Bobby who had his shotgun next to him, not aimed in any type of threat but present none the less. "Bobby." John said with some sort of anger in his voice. "How many times have I got to beat you until you know not to make such a threat." Sam recoiled at the thought of John beating Bobby the same way he was familiar with. "Well depends How many times have I got to tell you you're not welcome any more?" John laughed at this and Dean walked up to stand next to him. "Bobby, we only want to do what is best for Sam. You know those powers are nothing but bad news."

Sam let out the breath he has been holding and placed his hand in Loki's, looking at him he saw the small trickster with a determinant look and he smiled a little. Even if he lost his blood family today he had a whole new family in Asgard. "C'mon lets see the shock on their faces." Nodding Loki and Sam stepped out of the shadows and made themselves present. Walking up to Bobby with Loki just a few meters behind him gave Sam some sort of hope, the look on John's face however did not. Dean looked a bit happy to see Sam but it stilled quickly when his dad took a step forward. "So that's why you have a gun, you're hiding the **_abomination._** " Sam flinched at the word his dad used to describe him and Loki growled in anger. The hand Dean placed on his dads shoulder was shrugged off like it was sporting some sort of decease. A light smile came to Sam's face when he saw the angered look Dean threw John and he dared to step forward a little. "Dad, I know you are weirded out by my powers," He didn't dare say 'Scared' as his father would never say that he was scared of something out loud. "-But I assure you that I was born with them and that I don't need any demon blood any more to access them. Loki here has cleansed me of the blood and has trained me to work with them in a safe way."

Letting out a harsh laugh John walked over to his youngest and growled at him. "I don't know what you are but I know for a fact that you are **not** **my son**!" Sam didn't flinch at the punch and he merely stopped it before it could hit him, looking at John with anger and hate he simply punched John in the chest with a flat palm and with a bit more strength John flew backwards on his butt next to Dean. Dean looked at his brother with some sort of anger or something akin to being proud. "Well if I ain't your son it gets quite easy to choose what to do." Sam almost growled and when he looked at Dean as to challenge him, he didn't expect his father to muter a command _'Go get him Dean!'_ and when his brother advanced on him and tried to kick him in the chest, Sam let out a chuckle, backing away and dropping his jacket and flannel Sam dodged some attacks and laughed when Dean looked at him weird. He had learned from Loki that Thor always went into offence and since Dean and Thor were quite similar in fighting styles Sam went for Defence.

It was quite easy to dodge Dean's advances and even when he pulled out his gun and fired 3 shots he easily made them into bubbles, which exploded when they came close but not close enough to hurt Dean, and the look of horror on his fath-, John's face and the laughter of Bobby and Loki were enough to smile a little as well. Even though he hated having to fight Dean when it was clear the older had the mission to either capture him undamaged or unconscious, keeping this in mind Sam took the hand to hand combat a bit further and simple only used his open palms to ward off Dean's fists, while Sam is still relaxed and just dodging Dean's attacks Dean seems to get more and more frustrated with not being able to hit Sam in any way. When he tries to get some more shots in Sam grumbles, changing them into bubbles once more Sam lets out a yelp when he notices John on his other side trying to get a stab in, thanks to Loki John stumbles and falls face first into the dirt.

Stepping away from the two Winchesters Sam goes to stand next to Loki and looks up at his family, putting up his hands. "I didn't come here to fight you, we just have some questions." Dean swipes his hand over his lip and it comes back with some blood, his dad spits out some blood and saliva and looks at him with anger. "Yeah sure ' _just talking_ ' than why the hell did you attack Dean?!" Looking at his father with a sense of confusion and just stumbles with his words for a while. "W-what?! Are you freaking serious right now?!" grumbling with anger Sam puts his hands in his hair and spins around walking a little bit before coming back a step in front of Loki and looks at his father with such anger, simply taking his middle finger and thumb and snapping them, John gets flung a few steps back and lands on his butt next to an old ford. " **You want me to not defend myself!? I'm pretty sure if I didn't Dean would've taken the knife he has and stabbed me! Not even waiting for me to explain myself!!"** The anger Sam feels towards his father right now seems to have no end to it, while walking up to his father he takes the collar of his shirt and drags him up a little. "You have never tried to listen to me before, but for once **shut the fuck up** and let me show you what Bobby found in my blood work!" Taking the piece of paper out of his back pocket he notices his brother coming up to him, drags Dean by his collar as well and shoves him next to his father. Growling and dropping the piece of paper on their lap while dropping them once again to the floor with a little bit too much strength.

While they are reading that Sam walks back to Loki and Bobby who are now looking at him like they are impressed, Loki pulling him down by his collar and kissing him. Smiling Sam can feel his anger simmer down and when he looks up at Bobby he gets a hug and a pat on the back from the older man. "Well done Sam, looks like Loki is a great trainer." Bobby winks and for a moment Sam doesn't know if it's about his fighting, powers or holding his own. Blushing a little he decides to nod to let the older man know he thanks him and when he hears a gasp and gravel looking behind him he can see his dad and brother looking at him. Dean with something akin to happiness and his dad looks even madder than before. " **Demon blood, no. But celestial blood yeah!** " Sighing and dragging his hand down his face he takes the flask Bobby has on his belt and takes a drink, all the while Dean is making his way towards him. Expecting a fight he is taken off guard when Dean hugs him. "I'm glad you're okay Sammy." The pat on the back his brother just gave him made him feel a lot better than he was going to voice out loud. Just a smile and a pat on the back for Dean as well made the older Winchester grunt. "Dean get your ass back over here, we're leaving." His father's gruff voice sounded like it had always sounded, demanding and dominant. While Sam was expecting his brother to obey, like the good little soldier he was, Dean turned around and walked backwards until he was next to Bobby and Loki.

Smirking Sam looked at his father flabbergasted face and did a little mental fist in the air, like the breakfast club, and he as well walked back spreading his arms. "You're welcome to join us John, but just so you know and you can ask Bobby if you don't believe me but I didn't forge those blood samples." The laughter John let out made Sam a bit angry Loki's hand on his shoulder stopped him and when he looked back he saw that Bobby was leading Dean back to the house. "Leave him Sammy, you got your brother just let your father go he is not worth it." The gun sounding out made some crows fly away from nearby trees, looking down at Loki Sam smiled and when John saw that he made a mistake he looked at them with wide eyes. Muttering under his breath _'Abominations'_ While walking back to his car.

While Sam was happy that his brother saw the light at the end of the tunnel, neither Bobby nor Loki were trusting the older Winchester. And thus Loki had told Sam to maybe hold on to showing Dean his powers, just in case something happened. after agreeing to this and waiting for multiple months it was just any other day that Sam took 3 plates of food and set it down on the table. Out of habit he served Loki first and the look he got from Dean made him frown, however the look San got was gone as soon as Sam looked at Dean. Shaking his head and placing the plate in front of him and sat down with his own, Bobby came into the room a minute later with his plate as well, placing it down and sitting while patting Dean on the back. The tense feeling in the room could be felt by even a dead person. "So Dean, what did you and your daddy do while I was working on finding a reason for John to come back from the dead?" The way Dean tensed was not funny even after a couple of months this was the first time anyone brought up John, he slowly looked up and gave Bobby a smirk. "Well ya know trying to clean Sam's mess, _again!_ " Flinching at the tone his brother uses, while Bobby and Loki both place their forks down with a 'Slam' and look at Dean as if they saw water burning. Sighing Sam keeps eating while the rest calms down, while the rest were eating Dean was trying to bore a hole in Sam's head with his stare. This however wasn't new to Sam and he embarrassingly easy slid back in his _little brother_ head space. 

Dinner went in silence and nobody commented on how Dean kept staring at Sam, Loki tried to read his mind but came up blank somehow it was eerily still in the elder Winchesters mind and Loki didn't like it one bit. He told Sam as much who just looked at him with big eyes. "I know, I-I tried to as well.. Ya know read his mind, came up blank." Loki sighed and put his hands in his hair, "I don't know what is up but something isn't quite right." Both of them stopped when Dean walked into the small hallway where they were talking. "Bobby said you wanted some privacy. Loki care to help me out with baby?" looking up from his talk with Sam Loki smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure Dean-o, you should also totally paint it pink!" Sam couldn't stop the chuckle that left him if he was wearing a gag, but the look on Deans face made it better, the older Winchester looked as if he just heard someone tell him doctor sexy was off the television. "You know what, if you do that I will kill you!" Dean muttered as they walked off, the wink Sam got from Loki got his cheeks a nice shade of pink.

This however was new, while Sam was nursing a cup of coffee and watching his brother and Loki work Sam sighed and played with the wooden blocks on the windowsill. Dean was himself for the past month and Sam knew that Loki an Bobby were still suspicious but Sam wanted his brother back _so damned much_ that he just looked over the little things. The way Dean formed his questions towards Sam, or the demanding tone of authority he projected on Sam. Even the way he demanded to be server first, or just taking Sam's food or drink when Loki and Bobby weren't watching. Sam hated it yeah but he had his brother back and things had always been this way, he was the little brother and Dean the big brother and little listened to big. Sam blamed it all on the fact of how they were raised and never really said anything to make sure Dean knew that he didn't want to do his laundry or that he made that sandwich just for him. Even if he before hand asked Dean if he wanted coffee or food he would always say no and just take Sam's. While Sam didn't need as much food any more he still was born human and needed at least a small amount of food for his body to keep working, the weight loss wasn't prominent and while Dean was residing in the same home Loki and Sam hadn't seen each other without clothes. Sighing Sam drew out of his thoughts missing the way Bobby looked at him with something a kin to grief and walked over to the living area. 

With Dean and Loki working on the car Sam went over and read some books, while he was really stuck in a random book on Norse mythology he heard the door slam and Bobby's gruff voice. Apparently he was muttering about some bull shit curse. "Bobby? You okay?" Sam called out when the older man walked into the living room, seeing the man still and sigh shaking his head while throwing a piece of paper on the table Sam was seated at. "I got the reason yer daddy is back from the shit hole. Apparently Dean has a fucking curse on the angel." Stopping dropping the book and almost tearing the paper with the need to read it.

_'With this any supernatural being will have to obey the person whom cast the curse. Once the curse is cast and the person has a demand, the other one will do anything they can to make sure it will be handled.'_

Sam looked at it as if it just slapped him across the face, after a solid minute Sam stood up and ran out of the door. "Dean?!" He called running out to where Dean and Loki were still busy with the car, however before he reach them Castiel stood in front of him and blocked his way. He slammed into the celestial being and almost over if he wasn't an angel of the lord. The hands that were forcing him back to the house were strong and not relenting at all, trying to shout out at his brother and his lover didn't work at all and soon Sam was pushed back into the house and via the back door pushed into a familiar car boot. Feeling the metal close around his hands, ankles and thighs he struggled against the cloth around his eyes and in his mouth. Trying to send a message to Loki he hoped he got across the fact that he was currently stuffed into a boot of a car that he knew all too well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soryy?
> 
> Peace out my fellow unicorns! And never fear Satan is here!


	10. 9 Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture, torture and ah more torture.   
> You could say shit hits the fan quick.

Loki knew immediately when Dean asked him, instead of Sam, to help on the impala that _something_ was off. But like the good pagan god he got to work beside Dean, but like the _good_ pagan **trickster** he made sure the car wouldn't work.When a few minutes passed and the distinct feel of Sam got father and father away he knew it was time to act.

"So Dean, thank you for being back on our side." He said with a smooth smile. "I love that Sam got his big brother back, ya know he missed you and hates the fight." There was a low grumble coming from the man with his head under the hood. "I know a little about family, of course, but mine tends to fight a lot so I'm just happy you got your head out of your ass and ditched good ol _Johnny-boy_." The moment Dean got his head away from under the hood and placed his head on the rim of baby he smirked a little eviller and dropped the hood on his fingers.

The **_screams_** coming from the man before him were **_delicious._** "But ya know Deany, I wasn't born yesterday and for some reason I can't sense Sam close by!" Loki's voice was now a low growl showing a bit more alpha force in his tone. The man before him was trying to get away from his beloved car, failing but trying. Loki kinda appreciated that he was still struggling even though it was obvious that it was held down with pagan magic. Sliding in and leaning his head close by the muttering man, he was impressed that he wasn't crying while his fingers started to turn a nice shade of purple.

"So where is the old man?! **And where is my _mate?!"_**

\--

While Sam had been in way more of these moments than he liked to admit, he never really got over the fact that waking up tied to a metal chair in some kind of freaks basement, was so _dammed cold_. Looking around he found the reason he was cold, he found him self bound and gagged in his tank top and boxers complete soaked in cold water that dropped from the ceiling, and atop of all those things he was in a slaughter house which apparently still worked. Grunting and rolling his neck to get a bit of stress off of them he sighed when his neck cracked in the good way, instantly feeling a bit better Sam began the take inventory of his injuries.

Noticing a few cuts and bruises which had started to form in the time he was manhandled from the trunk of the car to the slaughterhouse and his _oh so comfy chair_ , the cut on his arm was the most prominent and _hurting like a bitch_. Groaning and shivering when trying to loosen the rope on his hands he hisses in pain when the 'rope' in this question is **barbed wire..** Sighing and trying to move his hands in a way that the wire didn't cut him and maybe in such a way that he could get them to loosen, he was so focussed on that that when the door made a really loud **clang** noise he snapped his head up way to fast. Multiple footfalls could be heard from the entrance, one obvious his father the other hunters but ones he didn't recognize.

4 people stood in front of him, John, Gordon and two he didn't recognize. Since they met Gordon Walker he had a weird obsession with the younger Winchester, maybe he knew more than he let on but Sam never liked the creep. The smile they were all wearing was even more unsettling, he sighed and rolled his neck once more. "Okay got it, you all are cold heartless monsters but why do I have to be so cold?" He had a lazy grin on his face, trickster lesson one: never let your enemies know you're scared. "Well your daddy here," Gordon started while he walked closer to Sam, "Told us that you shouldn't be too comfy." The lazy smirk that spread over his features didn't help with the cold as a shudder of disgust ran through him. "Hmm of course, John how are you?" Sam said in a confident voice. That got him a fist to his stomach from Gordon and the barbed wire cut deeper in to his skin, hissing out in pain he swallowed the tears that threatened to escape he shook his head and looked up.

" ** _rude_** "

Spitting out some blood and giving Gordon a pointed look, getting a dirty smirk in return. When John steps up and places a hand on Gordon's shoulder and takes an extra step so he is in front of everyone, crouching and placing his hands on Sam's cold knees. Taking a chance and kicking at John's feet he flinches a little when John's nails dig into his soft flesh. "Now don't be a whiny bitch _Sammy_." Sam growls low in his throat and snarls, " **It's Sam!** " the chuckles that come from the people behind the person he used to call dad only get him more angry, the nails are still digging into his skin and if he had longer nails he would have split the skin. John sighs and pats Sam's knees, getting up and walking towards a metal tray which was placed on the table not so long ago by dick #3 and starts doing something Sam can't see from his spot.

"Well, _Sammy_." Gordon drawls and Sam has to fight the urge to vomit, "A little birdie told us that you were drinking **_demon blood_** , and after that that you sold yourself to a **_pagan god._** " One of the dudes behind them, Sam called him dick #4 said something close to _'Kinky'_ and that made dick #3 chuckle, a low growl could be heard from Gordon. Sam shook his head to clear the hair from his eyes and when he did Gordon was _way too close for comfort,_ taking in a quick breath Sam angles his body away from Gordon and hissed a little when the wire in his wrists shifted for the worse. "And now we find you all hunky dori with the _trickster_!" He sneered the name with so much venom that Sam thought it was a miracle that his body was still, somewhat, whole. "So when your daddy here told us that he needed help catching a _pagan's bitch_ , we jumped to it immediately knowing that we got to play with this **_pretty boy.._** " he drawled the last bit of his sentence out and started caressing Sam's cheek with his knuckles, Sam tried to shift away but Gordon's other hand was placed on his neck, the grip he had on his neck was starting to hurt and the other hand didn't stop in its caress. 

Sam fought the shudder that came with the warmness from Gordon's hands and looked at him with a bitchface. " ** _Get your filthy hands off of me you sick fuck!_** " Sam snarled and spat the words, finishing the sentence with spitting in Gordon's face and growling once again. The hand that had been placed on his neck shifted so fast that Sam had no way of reacting, it plunged in his hair and grabbed hold of a big chunk and _pulled._ Deciding that he was not worthy of knowing what pain Sam was in he took a breath and swallowed the pain like his dad had taught him, the other hand that had been caressing him didn't stop once and Gordon was swiping his thumb against his lower lip. Being confused, in pain and totally scared out of his mind Sam didn't register the caresses as someone caressing a lover.

Shifting a little when he started shaking because of the cold and the strain that was put on his body with the angle Gordon held him at, his body started to submit to what was happening and Sam couldn't blame his body for that. While it was trying to protect him from further harm Sam tried to stay defiant. While his body was trying to protect him from further harm Sam tried to stay defiant. Gordon’s face would haunt his nightmares for some time after this, the plain _wantonly_ look in his eyes made Sam want to gag, and in fact he did a little. When John came back with a small **sharp** knife, noticing the carving of runes in it Sam’s breath hitched and right now he was happy that Loki wasn’t here, Gordon didn’t release him the knife was simply handed to the maniac who was ripping his hair out. “Don’t go easy on him **walker**.” Were the only gruff words John said as he walked over to some chairs, the same ones dick #3 and #4 resided.

“ _Oh don’t ya worry yer pretty little head **Sammy** were gonna have lot o’ fun!_” Walker said right before the knife dug into Sam’s shoulder and he **twisted** feeling the sharp edge scrape against a bone Sam tried to remain deviant but he **screamed** , much to Gordon’s delight.

-

Loki must admit that the Winchester, currently losing his third finger on his left hand, could survive a lot of pain. Now of course Loki could easily heal the lost appendages because technically he didn’t _lose_ them. He snapped them to a pocket dimension before closing the hood on his fingers, his body was perfectly fine in the real world.

Trying to get more grip on the car Dean growled his first **full** sentence, “ **F- fuck, y-o. Fuck you!** ” Laughing a little and pressing down more force on the hood, currently trying to cut off his pinkie finger on his right hand where he only had his ring finger left, Loki got a little closer. “ **You don’t get to demand that, now be a good boy and tell me where they took SAM!** ” Loki was losing his temper quite quickly and that never really happened any more, of course when he first got to live with the pagans he was angry and hurt but now he rarely got angry any more. The other man was trying to form words around the hurt in his hands and Loki sighed when he noticed another **‘go fuck yourself’** and snapped the last fingers from his right hand. _‘this is going to be a long day’_

-

When Sam finally passed out it was due to the fact that Gordon did not only cut him in non-lethal places that **hurt** , also because his body was losing the fight with gravity. They had switched to strapping him on a seat that could go up side down, and placed a bucket of cold cold water on the other side for his head to dip in. Sam had bled through most of his clothing, which wasn’t a lot to start with, and they stuck to his body in a uncomfortable way.

When he woke up however he was laying in soft sheets with a really nice pillow keeping his head up a little, he didn’t feel another warm body next to him so the thought of lying next to Loki shattered faster than a glass vase. He wasn’t bound however and when he opened his eyes the light was nice and soft for his eyes, grunting a little when he tries to get up makes all the wounds that hadn’t healed yet known. Mostly the bruises on his ribs were being annoying, all the cuts and other bruises had healed by now. Looking down at himself he can see that he is still coated in his own blood.

“I know feels dirty ain't it.” Came the voice of John Winchester. “Well I guess you’re still some type of supernatural being if your body has already healed. Lets see what else we can do.” Sam’s body went ridged when the door opened and it showed a little less dressed than he was before Gordon, he had a bucket with towels, sponges and other things. When he walked over and smiled Sam once again gave him the bitchface, and when Gordon placed a little rubber duckie on his chest Sam **growled**. Gordon simply chuckled and walked towards the bathroom, setting the bucket down on the table that was placed there and started the water. Sam simply looked at his father who shrugged and walked off to some knifes and other horrible looking torture devices.

When after 5 minutes Gordon came back from the bathroom and held his hands out for Sam to take, Sam stood without his help and when he didn’t move any further towards the bathroom one harsh hand was once again thrust into his hair and **pulled** **hard.** Sam had just enough time to prepare and not shout at the top of his lungs but a whimper did make its way passed his lips, Gordon smiled and pulled him towards the bathroom, closing the door and locking it while still holding on to Sam’s hair. “Now _darling_ you have two choices, you can _undress_ yourself the easy way. _Or I can help you_ , this will be the hard way.” The smirk on his lips made Sam want to puke. “There is **no way I am letting you touch me you creep!** ” Being proud of how his voice didn’t waver after he first few words Sam looked at the man still holding his hair in a tight grip.

“Oh well I did **warn** you…” The man says before kicking Sam in the crotch and pulling him downwards. “Why must you _Abominations_ always try and **defy** me!?” Gordon growled into his ear and started ripping the clothes from Sam’s body. “ **Stop! Let go of me!** ” Sam tried but it was futile as soon he was laying on the cold ground covered in his own blood, naked before the man who was trying to now get him into the tub. Sam worked with him quickly and covered his private parts. “Don’t worry ya freak I don’t even want to think of touching you there!” Gordon snarled and Sam believed him at that moment.

Sam cleaned himself fast and efficient and when Gordon left the room he quickly dried and dressed himself. Looking through cupboard and the bucket to find a weapon, he could easily use his powers but the runes carved and drawn on the warehouse were draining his powers ad those were busy healing them. Finding a pen Sam sighs but takes it anyway, everything could be helpful in this case. Hiding it on his person right before Gordon walks back in and grabs him by his hair before dragging him back into the room.

Quickly clutching onto the hands that are pulling at his hair Sam makes it a bit easier on himself, and when he gets tied to the chair again in the middle of some see-through plastic he sighs. _‘I guess its time for more torture’_ He doesn’t have to wait very long before the first gash is on him, and with the amount of weapons laying around this is going to be a very long day.

-

Loki had _finally_ after a day worth of work found where they decided to keep Sam. By now it had been at least more than 24 hours since Sam was taken, and Loki got angrier and angrier. When he and Bobby had locked Dean in the panic room, with half of the normal rations and angel warded the shit out of the building in case Castiel decided to spring Dean. When the car was loaded for the human and pagan god they began to drive the 4 hours that they had to to get back to Sam. Loki couldn’t find Sam his normal way due to the runes and sigil’s, even with his angel side he couldn’t get through the warding. Now it was kinda obvious Sam was kept there with the way his soul was shouting at Loki to help him and kill every sons of bitches in that room with him.

_‘Hang on my love, I’ll get you out of there and that bastard won’t know what hit him!’_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whoops, hehe. Sorry?  
> So I know it kinda took a weird turn with Gordon but it just worked like that in my head. I've never liked Gordon in the series but thought I would give him some part in this story. There is gonna be more plot but y'all just have to be patient. 
> 
> Peace out my fellow unicorns! And never fear Satan is here!


	11. Wouldn't wanna come back home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a flashback. Data data.

Dean looked up from cleaning his guns, John was fresh from hell and Sam had just disappeared elsewhere. The angel was at the other bed reading some books with lore about the pagan trickster, smirking and standing Dean walks over to the angel and places his hands on the table. “So found anything yet?! You’ve been silent for over an hour and I’m getting bored of you finding nothing!” Dean snarled and the angel looked up with a look of annoyance. “If I had found something I would have reported back to your father.” Castiel said in an even tone, not bothering to sound annoyed and get punished for it.

“Okay fine, slow poke. Hurry up and find us something!” Slamming the book and smirking at the angel Dean walks off to the little kitchen and cracks open a cold beer. Taking a big gulp and just looking around the room, Dean sighs and looks up when there is a knock on the door. John gets up and opens the door, seeing 3 hunters of which Dean knows one. “ **Walker** ” Came the gruff voice of his father, he only nods to the other 2 and lets them in.

“ **Winchesters,** we heard you needed help with a _problem_.” The way Walker said those things made a smirk come to Dean’s face, knowing all too well what his father was planning to do. “Well he has become a problem and I know you can keep him in line so why not try?!” John sounded tired, Dean knew he wasn’t sleeping, he wasn’t either, working 24/7 to find a way to deal with his brother. “Well good to know that you trust me with the little abomination.” Walker nodded to the guys behind him and they sat down 2 suitcases, in them were knifes and handcuffs and other stuff.

“Well he isn’t the child Mary gave birth to, still the thing in it or what has power over him, under that all is still the body of my son.” Dean only saw the little nod Walker gave before he started sharpening his knifes, going back to the guns Dean started on them again. No one took notice of Castiel who was trying to figure out a way of getting out, if the youngest Winchester were to be bound to the hunter than he would be in the same set of problems he was currently finding himself in.

-

It took a little while but after enough research they found a way to summon Loki. Getting to an empty warehouse and setting up the right sigils, only Castiel noticed the slight change in the runes and thus spelling the wrong name, even if Loki had a lot of names he always was Loki. When the ritual was being cast everyone looked upon another red head, stitch marks above and under his lips, loose clothes in the green and gold. This wasn’t the Loki they wanted and Dean snarled.

“Where is _Loki?!_ ” He spat the name as the redhead just sat down with his legs crossed and placing his hands behind him, leaning a little and sizing up the people who had summoned him. “Well, ya looking at them.” Everyone was looking at him weirdly and even more so when his form started to shift between male and female. Sighing Castiel stepped forwards and smiled at the pagan. “Hello, Loptr. How is MauÏ and Hermes?” He asked in a normal voice tone light with amusement. “They’re fine, wondring’ where I am mostly.” Castiel turned around and faced and angry looking John. “You got the wording wrong, this was the Loki before Loki, the one of the myths and stories.”

Evreryone looked as if he was crazy and Loptr just started playing with one of his braids. “Hate to rain on yer parade but Loki is a tad bit busy.” Loptr smirked as if implying something and everyone without knowing it knew what they meant. Shouting and things clattering to the floor could be heard and when looking at the middle Winchester you could see him in a fit of rage throwing the table and other stuff. The smug smile Loptr has when he watches the humans rage, makes Castiel crack a smile as well.

After a couple of minutes Dean has calmed down enough and John has been talking to Loptr, asking questions about Loki and Sam. Loptr didn’t tell a lot and just keeps a smug smile on his face, enjoying the fact that he was summoned and not Loki. Just playing with their hair while just looking amused.

-

After having given up on the trickster, they cut them free and went back to the motel. Castiel is pulled away and punished by Dean, they come back with a bloodied angel and a smug looking Dean. Castiel drags himself to the table and keeps on reading on whatever was in the book. Dean joins in the discussing late and when he looks at the building they wanted to use to keep Sam in, he smiles. “You know we could just wait until we hear something else at Bobby’s and then just drive there and capture him.” John looks up and smiles, more like smirks. “Good thinking Dean!” He pats his eldest on the shoulder and smiles, a proud smile.

They take the day to discuss the way they wanted it to go down, it was going to take some more days that they wanted, maybe a week or so to get Bobby, Sam and Loki to calm down enough. Castiel sighed when he read what they expected of him, placing runes in and around the building and getting Sam into the trunk of the car. Big things were going to happen and the angel didn’t like it one bit.

The days up until they got to get Sam were spend getting the building ready. Dean had said that Sam was accepting Dean way too easy and that the others were still weary of him. John scowled that Sam was trusting so easy and got some more spray paint for the runes, they first laid down the rune with pen and afterwards sprayed them with spray paint. Double the rune and pen was not as easy to get off.

When they were finished it was almost time to get Sam, they did the last things slept a good 5 hours and then went to get Sam. Castiel did his job but in the moment he wanted to scream at Sam to run, he couldn’t he was ordered to get the target into the trunk. The men in the car were all sounding a bit drunk on the fact that they had Sam, Castiel slid into the back seat and sighed as he looked out of the window. This was going to be a long week.  

-

While Sam was being tied up Castiel was ordered to do a perimeter check he wasn't allowed to come back and he should be on stand by. While he was looking around Castiel tried to tune out the screams of agony he was hearing, Sam Winchester was an abomination and sure he despised the man, but no one deserved that much pain. Cas knew that if Sam was still human he would already be dead, the men weren't torturing him as just another human. The runes they had him carve into the blades only made it worse, tending to cut off his ability to heal for at least 80%.

Looking around Castiel found nothing out of the ordinary, sending a quick message to John he puts the phone back into his pocket and turns when he hears the door open. Walker and one of the other hunters were laughing, the screaming had stopped and Walker was covered in blood, sticky looking fresh blood.

"He screams so nice, it is like music to my ears I tell ya!" Walker told the other man with a smug smile and taking another long drag of his beer. "We heard him all the way outside, he is such a loud one!" The man took his flask and sipped it slowly, laughing and making obscene motions like talking about a good night.

"Can't wait till the little bugger is tied to me, I'll be unstoppable and I'll find the worst things to do for him!" Laughing the men began to make a list of all the ways they could set the younger Winchester in a light of shame and hurt. Castiel didn't like it one bit, he wanted to help the man but he was tied himself. Being tied to John Winchester wasn't that bad, he hand't spilled innocent blood in hell like he was supposed to, Castiel was quick enough to get Dean out as well. But Walker and the obscene list they were making made it known that if Sam got tied to this man. 

He wouldn't wanna come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he he he, am I evil yet?!  
> Also I'm going to start and name the chapters.   
> Hope y'all like it! Comments and kudos are always nice and thanks for reading!
> 
> Peace out my fellow unicorns! And never fear Satan is here.


	12. Content in Asgard.

After the four hours of being stuck in a car Loki could finally get out of the damned tin can and get on with the plan. It had been 29 hours by this point and Loki didn’t like to think of what these sigil’s were doing to Sam’s healing ability, even he was harmed by them in a way that pointed out that they were especially against healing. Walking up to the building he noticed that no one was around to watch the entrance, this was weird. Loki send his glam out to search the building, finding 4 humans and a human on its way to become a demigod. Smirking when he can feel Sam reacting to his glam he looks over to the old man. “All I can feel is at least 4 people and Sam. He is somewhere in there but severely hurt.”

Nodding Bobby takes spray paint and sprayed it over some of the more prominent runes. “Get to the boy I’ll get rid of the runes in the meantime. And if yer see their daddy, leave some for me!” Bobby called after the pagan who was already running inside, shaking his head and having a small amused smile on his face Bobby starts on his task.  

 

Loki send out his glam to find the first humans on his way in he easily gets rid of the 2 humans, looking around for Sam he feels a slight tug on his glam when Sam is trying to lead him towards him. While he gets closer to the shouts of pain, growling in anger Loki gets out his daggers and kicks open the door. However what he finds there is something he’ll never un see ever again.

-

When Sam gets strapped to the bed he tries to struggle, the hands of his father and Gordon are stronger than he cares to admit. Flaring his power around gets him some cuts on both of the men but before long he is tied to the bed with handcuffs covered in runes. Growling at Gordon who smiles at him, Sam stills immediately when his shirt is cut off in strips.

He hates this why couldn’t he just be curled around Loki on their bed in Asgard, but noo he is being held captive and tortured by his own father and a creep who is very close to being rapey.

Sighing to himself he doesn’t stir the first time the knife is brought to his skin. Gordon is talking to him, his father left the room and while Sam knows he is in for a long day he just hopes Gordon doesn’t do something he can’t come back from. While Sam is focussed on trying to do damage to Gordon the handcuffs are keeping him from doing any damage above a small headache. _“You always intrigued me Sammy.”_ Sam’s body goes rigid. Feeling Gordon’s cold hands spread around his stomach and going up. “ **Get your filthy hands off of me!** ” Sam growls out trying to get the monsters hands off of him.

_“But Sammy, you have such a beautiful body.”_ The door opens and John walks back in with a tray of unknown things. “John tell him to get his hands off of me!” John didn’t even spare him a glance when he placed the tray on the table next to the other torture devices. “You need to learn Sam, I need to get my son back Gordon told me of a way but you’ll be bound to him.” If Sam wasn’t panicking he sure as hell was now, _being bound to **this** monster?!_ “You can’t let him do that!” Gordon sucker punched him with a good right hook, “Shut up darling, it won’t hurt if you earn it!” The cruel laughter that followed that statement was pure madness. Sam didn’t care to admit the fact that he flinched, the knife that was brandished and moving towards his head was scaring the shit out of him. Not as much as the man who was holding said knife but still, scary.

When the first cut was made on his cheekbone Sam tried to shy away from it, that got him a cruel hand holding a bit too harshly onto his chin. The undertones of the way Gordon said things wasn’t lost to Sam and he was dreading everything times a 100, the knifes were his safe bets. “So Sammy, I’m almost sad to cut up that pretty body of your but I need to get you to bleed first.” Once again flinching at the knife that was now dragging down his torso Sam held his breath, the thin line that welled up with blood quickly was a nice neat straight line, not too deep and not too harsh.

The next line was made at the top of the line going up towards his shoulders on both sides, the incisions looked like those of an autopsy. Doing the same thing on the lower side of the line Sam knew for sure that they were supposed to be just that, grunting as Gordon dragged the knife over his other cheekbone he was brought back to the moment when Gordon leaned down and licked at the trail of blood. Disgusted and freaked out Sam spit in the man's face when he came to smirk at him, the punch he got for that was a good was to distract Gordon of what he was implying to do.

“You little **bitch**?!”

Gordon shouted and dragged Sam off of the bed to throw him face first on a chair, back presented to his torturer. Before he has time to get in a breath of hurt, Gordon swiped the cool leather of the whip down his back. Freezing while Gordon does this Sam whimpers, cursing himself for it. “ _Now that I got you here lets see how many you can take, huh!”_  He snarled as he was bringing the whip down on nice tanned flesh, not caring that the welts were not only red because of blood vessels bursting on the inside. The line a single bead of blood was making was such a nice contrast that Gordon hit again and **again.**

Sam shouted throughout and he couldn’t help but pray to Loki and Gabriel at the same time, it hurt too much and when he was on the verge of letting precious sleep take him over the door slammed open and standing in the doorway was a very angry looking Pagan/Archangel. Sam let his head drop back onto the chair and took a deep breath, his ribs protesting and his wounds stinging with the rise and fall of his chest. He could faintly hear Loki wreaking havoc on the people in the small room, trying not to move too much and hurt himself more.

-

When soft and careful hands were checking him over he didn’t think he was still alive. “ _lo?_ ” his voice was wrecked and Sam couldn’t remember why, he had been tortured sure but he had healing powers, right? The hands that were touching him were spreading something on his wounds. “ _Sammy, Sammy.._ ” The voice sounded like Loki, but there was something wrong.. he sounded harmed, scared and _hurt_. “ _lo, lo ar nyou oker?_ ” His voice sounded like he has gurgled class, weird. There was light laughter coming from above of him and another voice was also laughing.

“ _You silly thing, worrying about me when it is you who is laying on my bed bleeding over my comforters._ ” Sam flinched and tried to sit up. “ _Sorry, I should move to the couch.._ ” Sam wanted to move in case Loki would get angry and wreak havoc on him, Dad always hated it if he messed up a good bed, and Dean never liked blood on baby’s interior. The stronger hands pushing him down and shushing him were weird, they were Loki’s but also a set of more calloused hands were pressing him into the bed.

“ _Silly silly Sammy, don’t worry about the damned bed. Worry about healing._ ” The voice didn’t sound mad it almost sounded even more _sad_. Sam didn’t like it, it made him think that he was the reason he heard the sadness there. He could hear Loki, _Thor_ and _Bobby_. Talking over at the door, talking about the fact that he was healing way more slowly than Loki and Thor were used to. He tried to sit up again and when he did he felt the faintest force push him down again, knowing the force to be Loki’s glam.

Sam tried to struggle mumerring something like an apology because he was bleeding on Loki’s bedsheets, he knew they were expensive even for a god. Sam heard Thor’s voice ordering him to stay down and when he felt the amulet heat around his neck he gave up, he knew there was a failsafe just in case something bad happened to Sam. “Thanks, Thor.” Came the sweet voice and the soothing hand was once again carding through his hair.

-

Sam didn’t know exactly when he fell asleep again, he just knew that he woke up with a warm body pressed against him. Whimpering when he tried to move and one of the wounds pulled a bit too tight, frowning he looked down and saw some of the runes carved into his body were still healing. Sighing he snapped his fingers and brought the blanket over Loki and himself, laying back down and snuggling back into Loki. Face pressed into his thick hair. Loki moved even in his sleep, closing in on Sam and letting out a noise that sounded a lot like a happy noise he often does when he sees something sweet. Smiling lightly Sam cards his hand through Loki’s hair.

When the door opens and Bobby steps through Sam looks up and smiles, nodding lightly when his gaze says enough. The smile he got in return was just a little forced and not really reaching the old men’s eyes. Sam took the cup of tea Bobby was holding for him and smiles again trying to reassure his father figure, again it doesn’t really work when his face is still bruised and he should have been healed already.

Sighing a little Loki frowns and mummers in his sleep. _“Sammy, no don’t hurt him!”_ Sam smiled a sad little knowing smile, knowing that the other man had seen him getting tortured. Looking down at the mark that wasn’t finished and thus destroying the chance of binding him to Gordon Sam smiles. Bobby seeing this smiles as well, knowing full well the taller moose was happy that they were in time and happy to know that he is safe in bed with his lover.

Loki snuggled even closer to Sam and both men laughed and Sam petted his head, placing a small kiss on his head. “Th-hanks for saving me..” He kept looking at Loki but he directed the thanks to Bobby, smiling when Loki murmured happy sleepy noises. Bobby simply nodded when Sam looked at him and it was so familiar that Sam was happy to know that Bobby was still on his side. “He almost killed Dean, we locked him in the safe room with half of the rations.” Bobby didn’t want to talk about Dean but he knew Sam was burning with the need to know if he was involved. Nodding his head a little Sam looked back to Loki and sighing.

Just being content, safe in Asgard by his side his lover and to his other side his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy when I am uploading this 1000 hits have been hit! Awesome thanks for sticking with this idiotic brain spin of mine!   
> Peace out my fellow unicorns! And never fear Satan is here!


	13. Burning alive

_Dean felt the heat of the fire get closer and closer to his body, no his soul his mind reminded him sternly. He had seen his father beaten bloody, yet he looked as new not even a scar on him. They were making a plan, apparently Dean was supposed to be saved. Doing everything in his power to make sure he didn’t spill blood in hell Dean got up and got closer to his father. They had made them share a cell, trying to get them to break faster._

-

Looking up at the angel Dean smirked, seeing the ingredients for the binding spell he counted. _‘One, two, three and..”_ According to John there should be four ingredients and there were only three. Weird, Dean walked over to the angel wearing a human. He was trapped in a ring of holy oil, set on fire, and apparently it hurt the angel if he tried to cross it. Smirking again he didn’t notice the person creeping up to him, he did feel the distinct pinch of the skin on his neck. Feeling the liquid pushed into his bloodstream via a syringe. His body movement faltered and before he knew it he fell onto the ground, not having enough control over his body to catch himself.

-

Waking up from being a sleep while drugged was never going to get easier, it felt like moving through molasses with ankle weights. Looking around the room Dean saw his father with a weird look, _worry_. Smirking Dean sat up and laughed a little. “Thinking a little drug would get the better of me?” His father smiled and shook his head. “Nah I knew you were the stronger one since Sam was born.” Feeling nothing at the words his father just uttered he snorted and got up from the bed. “Did I miss you binding the angel?” John nodded and when he whistled the angel walked into the room.

Symbols were painted on his skin, only wearing a shirt and pants Dean could see them painted on with blood. “Looks good angel!” He said mischievously, looking the angel up and down and licking his lips. He stood up and, taking a small knife off the counter, walks over to the angel. He slides his arm around Castiel’s waist and stabs the knife right in his vessel’s liver. Smiling when the body next to him stiffens and then lets out an staggering breath he smiles and slides his hand back. “I heard it hurts much more when you’re under this spell.” While sliding his hand back Dean twists the knife and smirks. Getting closer to his ear and whispering.

_“We are going to have so much fun, angel!”_

-

When Sam wakes up screaming and trying to get away from the warm body next to him, he notices the empty chair next to the bed and flings himself over it. The chair breaks on impact and shatters around Sam. The god in the bed took a little longer to rouse, even with his lover basically flinging himself against the wall taking a chair with him. Sighing Gabe gets up and snaps his fingers bringing clothes on his body that are soft and cuddly.

Getting up and turning on a low light in the room while slowly crouch walking over to the huddled demi-god in the corner. Smiling a little when Sam looks up and seems to relax a little when he sees him, Gabe tries not to switch too much between characters but Sam can see him being a little more angel right now the wings coming out to rest around his mate.

Sam pulls Gabe close with his power and snuggles into the angel. _“Gabe, I- i.”_ He gets shushed and when the wings curl around him and the body grips him with all that the angel has got. “I know Sammy I know.” Sam falls back asleep this way.

-

When he wakes again he is back in the bed, snuggled against the angel. Soon after they had found Sam back Loki had switched into protective angel Gabriel. Sam didn’t mind he saw the switch happen even before, before getting tortured.. He shakes his head to clear the memories and snuggles closer, letting out a little whine. Gabe chuckles and slowly snakes his hand down Sam’s back, his hand making his way into Sam’s underwear where he grabs hold of one ass cheek. Sam whimpers once more and Gabe smirks.

_“You like that Sammy?”_ Sam nods and Gabe tsk him. “Words!” He pulls a little on Sam’s hair while snarling it. “Y-yes, _I like it Gabe.”_ Gabe smirks and pets his ass. “Good boy.” Sam smiles a little, having missed his lover. When he feels Gabe’s fingers at his entrance he snuggles closer with a little whine. Gabe laughs and Sam can feel it where he is pressed against Gabe’s chest, Gabe starts kissing down his neck which is bared in submission. Gabe sucks a few hickeys where ever he can reach and smiles when he finds Sam’s prostate. Sam goes stiff for a moment before moaning and going limp in Gabe’s arms.

Gabe starts on opening Sam up and smiles when the moans get a lot more. Sam works himself back on Gabe’s fingers, moaning and whimpering. “Shh Sammykins, just relax let me take care of you.” Sam whines and puts his head on Gabe’s shoulder sucking the skin there. They had found our recently that Sam had an oral fixation. Gabe had focussed on that a lot and now it proved to be a good thing, Sam didn’t like to be open about what he liked his submission was already a big step. More of the bastard John Winchester’s parental guide apparently.  

Gabe curled his fingers and added a third one, his vessel might be small but he is compensating enough to need at least 3 fingers. He also didn’t want to hurt his Sammy. Adding some more lube he curls his fingers a little to hit his prostate again and smiles when Sam bites his neck. “Calm down Sammy, just get over here.” Moving with light fingers Gabe moves his hands to Sam’s hips and pulls him up and over his erection.

Sam whines and shift a little so Gabe’s cock is trapped between his cheeks, he likes the feel of the slippery member moving between his ass cheeks. Gabe smiles and places two fingers between Sam’s lips, Sam greedily sucks on the digits and starts moving his hips. Gabe still his and slides a little bit back looking Sam in the eye and stilling his beating heart to ask the important question.

_“Sammy, you sure you want to go further than we’ve gone?”_ Sam seems to sober and lets the fingers drop from his lips, he seems to be thinking it over. _‘It felt good, Gabe/Loki haven’t tried to hurt me.’_ Sam stills every movement loses the contact with Gabe as well and before Gabe can go ahead and assume he smiles, nodding he kisses Gave lightly. “Yes Gabe I want this, I **need** this.”

Smirking Gabe grabs Sam’s hips a little harsher and pulls him closer, the moan that Sam let escape was just sinful. “Okay that get me nice and wet!” Putting a little bit of command in his voice, they had talked about Dom and Sub roles, he kisses Sam quickly and pushes him towards his dick.

Smiling Sam shifts back to his lovers cock and moans a little when it stands proud and tall, while Sam didn’t care for size or girth he was a bit taken aback by the size of his lover. While Sam was tall he had a good size but where he seemed ‘proportioned’ Gabe was just **big.** Smiling when Gabe’s hands fist his hair and push him towards the huge member, Sam pokes his tongue out and licks a wide stripe from balls to tip.

The moan he got from Gabe made him proud of his power over Gabe, Licking the tip and taking him down as far as he can. Sam loosens his jaw and let the cock slide into his throat, the hands in his hair pull a little and Sam moans around the girth. _“Don’t make me come sweetheart just slick me up!”_ Comes the reminder from above Sam, Sam just in time catches the whine he was about to let out and just goes for pulling off.

“ _Good boy!”_

Sam smiles up at his boyfriend and shifts back to straddle his chest, whining and moving his hips. “Come on, how do you want to do this?” Gabe looks him straight into the eye and makes sure Sam knows this is a question and has no wrong or right answers. _“W-anna, wanna ride you..”_ Sam mumbles out, even though it takes a bit of practice for people with anal sex to be able to ride the other, Sam **really** wants to be in a position of power. Maybe even needs to be after being taken and stripped off his dignity.

Gabe just nods, seeing that Sam knows what he want and moves so that he is settled against the headboard. “Okay lovely, go ahead _impale yourself on my cock._ ” The smirk that settles on Gabe’s face is pure Loki and Sam smiles as he shifts between personalities and become one, no separate Loki or Gabe.

Sam shift so that he is hanging above the length of Gabe, taking Gabe’s cock he holds it and slowly shifts down. Slowly moving and letting out a moan as he feels the tip of the cocks slide past the stubborn muscle, he can feel the cock drag all the way and Sam lets out a breath when Gabe is fully sheathed inside him.

Gabe moans as well and stays very still, waiting for Sam to get used to his size. He doesn’t have to wait long before Sam starts withering on his cock and the movement makes Gabe moan. Sam lifts himself up and starts to fuck himself on his boyfriends cock. Loving the feeling of being stretched Sam knew he wasn’t going to last, his thighs were trembling and he was hitting his prostate dead on.

Gabe is moaning and fucking back into the warm heat of Sam, feeling the clench of muscle. _“Sam I-I aint gonna last love!”_ Gabe moans and Sam whines, Gabe can feel the clench and **knows** that Sam is close, smirking when Sam starts to increase speed and Gabe smirks seeing Sam’s cocks bounce in a way that  turns him on even more. _“Can you come untouched for daddy, let me see what you look like with my cock buried deep in your ass!”_ Gabe doesn’t know how Sam will react on his daddy kink but he lets it slide when Sam clenches hard and bounces a couple of times before almost screaming his name not knowing for which to go he just plainly shouts ‘daddy’ on top of his longs.

That is all it takes for Gabe to come as well, buried deep in his boyfriend moaning Sam’s name. The tall lanky body on top of him falls on his chest Sam still having half the mind to clean up his mess, leaving Gabe’s plugged by his cock. And after a mind shattering orgasm Sam and Gabe fall asleep.

-

The smouldering piece of 'building' is being looked at with 3 sets of eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I woke up this morning wanting to get this out and saw that I forgot to write half of this chapter! Ugh I suck. So here is some smut! Hope this will quench your thirst. There will be more plot after this!


	14. The eyes that are watching

Sam hadn’t been himself lately Loki mused as he was cutting up fruit pieces for filling for a cake. He hadn’t really left their room and when he did he was ignoring most of the people in Asgard. It had been 10 days since they were back in Asgard, Bobby had gone back to earth to find a way to unbind the angel. While things seemed to go well the first day hearing that Dean and Gordon had survived Loki’s wrath made Sam hurt a bit more.

While Loki was busy he didn’t hear Sam walk into the kitchen, they had basically a small house in the place of the gods/goddesses. Arms looped around his waist and Loki smiled a little. “Hey stretch how are you?” The low chuckle made shivers go down Loki’s spine. “I haven’t showered in 4 days and the kitchen it covered in cake batter.” Loki could feel the chuckle that Sam let out and he felt proud of the first laugh Sam had let out in the 10 days.

“Well I was trying to make something nice for you and try to get you a little more out of your shell.” Sam smiled and kissed the top of Loki’s head. “Thanks babe. Also I broke our can opener.” He sounded a little sheepish admitting that he had broken something so ‘domestic’ Loki smirked turned in Sam’s arms. “So it is a can’t opener?” Sam groaned and dropped his head on Loki’s shoulder. Sighing deeply and looking broken. “Why did I expect anything else from you?” Loki smirked and kissed Sam’s nose. “Shut it you love me.” Sam hummed nodded and went in for another kiss. “True I do love you.”

-

When they finished breakfast Sam had gone back to being shy and even when Loki knew something was wrong he didn’t know how to get Sam to open up. So when they were lounging on the couch Loki pulled Sam down on his lap shushing his protests and held him there for a while. “You know I can’t just sit by and do nothing when you’re suffering so much. Just talk to me please!” Sam shifted trying to get out of the death grip Loki had on his body but Loki was having none of it forcing him to stay where he was.

“No stop it! You’re going to talk about what is going through your mind and were going to find a way to solve it!” Sam had stilled hearing Loki use his Dom voice and he whimpered a little. _“I don’t know how to tell you.”_ Sam’s voice was soft, scared even, and Loki’s heart broke a little more. “Come on stretch I won’t just let it go that easy.”

_“Okay I’ll try.”_

While Sam had told a little of what had happened when his dad had captured him he had told most of the torture and the plans they had for him but what Loki had just witnessed was way way worse than some human torture. Sam had told him about the sexual undertones and how Gordon’s behaviour would shift in certain ways, he also told Loki about the washing and how he would be forced to humiliate himself.

While Sam was talking he had to take frequent breaks and try and catch his breath. Loki kept a light hand always moving on his back or in his hair. While Loki had known it had been bad he didn’t think the humans would stoop so low that they were willing to bind Sam to a person who had an unwelcome way of treating the demi-god. At the end of Sam’s story Loki was seething with rage he wanted nothing more than hurt the people who had threatened his mate.

Wait _mate_?

Loki shook his head to clear his mind not knowing why he had thought of Sam as his mate. Swallowing his anger and filing everything away for a later date he swallowed heavily and turned his attention on Sam, turning soft and switching from anger to soothing energy. Sam had buried his face in Loki’s chest and was sobbing, small sobs wracking Sam’s body curled against Loki making him look so much smaller than he was.

_“Shh Sammy it is okay you’re here with me I won’t let anything happen to you.”_ Loki tried to soothe the demi-god shushing him and snapping up a soft blanket covering him and waiting for the sobs to tickle off into just hiccups. Sam had always tended to think for other people and Loki wasn’t an exception as soon as he was done crying he tried to get away from the pagan. Loki was happy that he had expected this and while he didn’t want to force Sam into anything he did not want the younger being to think Loki would give up so easily.

The first thrash of power that Sam send towards Loki was blocked with an expert’s hand. While Sam was acting with a lot of emotional intent, Loki tried to soothe Sam once again but it didn’t really help and when Sam started muttering stuff like ‘sorry’ and telling Loki that he’ll leave Loki had enough. Grabbing Sam’s hands and placing them on his back while placing a hand on his neck.

“Stop it! Sam just fucking **listen to me!** ” While Loki had tried to soothe to overgrown human he was losing his patience Sam was so far gone in his own mind that when Loki had ordered him to stop he stilled completely. “For the love of me would you please stop, I need you would you _please_ just listen to me!” his voice had taken a more broken tone and Sam was completely still under his hands. “Now I’m going to let you go and you are going to sit up and **listen** to me no interruptions allowed!” His voice was a broken growl wanting to show Sam how much he needed him.

At the little nod he got Loki let go of Sam and allowed him to sit up, helping him a little. Taking a deep breath and sighing a little when Sam looked a bit down. “Now this is not the first time as sure as **hell** not the last time I’m going to say this to you Sammy.” Taking Sam’s hands in his and kissing each twice he looked Sam in the eye, unshed tears prominent in both of their eyes. “ _I love you, this was not your fault. Your dad is an ass he is also back in hell and can’t hurt you. We will deal with Dean and Gordon. **But** **most importantly I need you to know that I won’t leave you, ever!**_ ”

The sharp intake of breath that Sam did let Loki know that for once he was being heard by the huge Sasquatch. Taking another deep breath Loki smiled and pulled Sam into a small kiss, not allowing for Sam to deepen the kiss as he had much more to say. The whine that Sam let out was met with a chuckle from Loki. “No sush don’t be like that I still have more to say.”

While they had talked about Loki’s children and while Sam had met Sleipner Fenrir and Jorgmundar wanted to meet Sam as soon as they heard about Sam. “So I know this isn’t really the moment but I talked to Jorg and Fenny, they really want to meet you..” Sam’s eyes lit up like he was just told that he could get **anything** he wanted and Loki loved the happiness that radiated off of Sam at that moment.

When he got up and sat back on both of his legs Loki immediately shushed him once again. “No! No, slow down, I talked to them but I also told them it wasn’t the right moment.” Sam sighed but nodded. “Okay but I really want to meet them, if they’re as awesome as Sleipner, than I can’t wait!” The way Sam had always accepted his children was so soothing to Loki, while he loved his children without abandon a lot of people didn’t like him having children and putting so much time into them.

-

Dean was throwing stuff around Castiel was trying his best to stay out of the way. He had already been hit by the wrath of Gordon and while Dean was his new ‘master’ now Gordon was the angriest with not having Sam bound to him. While Gordon was now losing himself in alcohol and desperate woman Dean was finding a way to get Sam back to them. Castiel was finding Dean acting odd ever since his dad had gotten back with him bound to the eldest Winchester he hadn’t needed sleep or sustenance. It was odd for humans to act this way and while Castiel knew of some that didn’t find the need of these things they mostly ended up severe underweight and dying.

While he focussed on trying to find a way of getting Sam bound to the other hunter Dean was also looking for some smaller hunts close by to keep himself trained and sharp. The hunter he was working with was a whiny little bitch and Dean didn’t have time for the bastard to slow him down once they got Sam back. While Dean didn’t particular care what he wanted with Sam he did have a need to kill that was itching just under his skin, so close that he could taste it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally suck at keeping up with writing, School is busy and my October month is busy AF!  
> Hope you like it tho!
> 
> Peace out my fellow unicorns! And never fear Satan is here!


	15. Castiel the savior

Sam had been better not his normal self but not bad either, Loki was cooking once again this time dinner for the both of them. Sam was currently covered in a base of books trying to find anything that could help them unbind a supernatural creature from a human. While he hadn’t found anything yet he had also just gotten some more books from the library in Asgard hoping to find something there. Letting out a puff of angry air Sam slams the useless book across the room, Loki looks up and sighs. “Another one bites the dust.” Sam lets out a frustrated huff hiding his head on top of his arms that are crossed on the table in front of him.

Walking over to where Sam was seated Loki snakes his arms around his boyfriend and kisses the top of his head. Slowly making his way down to Sam’s neck revelling once Sam’s breath hitches. Loki smirks placing his hands next to Sam’s head. And nuzzling in his neck. “What did that book do that it deserved the wrath of Sam Winchester?” Sam chuckles and takes a deep breath. “It didn’t have any information on what I need to unbind Castiel.”

Loki looks at the notes Sam had made and sighs. “Take a break, come eat something and tomorrow we can head over to Bobby’s.” Just nodding his head Sam lets out a grunt when Loki starts to massage his shoulders. “Lo, you can’t promise food and then give me a reason to stay here.”

Laughing Loki doesn’t stop. “What made you think you needed to leave, I can even get us on the couch without moving.” Sam snorts and snaps his fingers to move them to the couch which is big enough to fit two of Sam’s size, covering them in a soft blanket and some pillows. Loki lets out a laugh and snaps his fingers to bring the food to them.

“What do you wanna watch stretch?” Sam shrugs taking his plate full of spaghetti bolognaise and snuggles into Loki’s chest holding out his plate as well. Just putting on some dumb videos of animals and people doing weird shit, Loki takes hi plate and drags Sam closer to allow him to snuggle up.

-

They watched the dumb videos for a while before Sam nodded off, he hadn’t had a lot of sleep in the last few days and Loki did everything he could to keep the nightmares at bay. Summoning himself a drink of whisky Loki pulled Sam even closer to make sure he was comfortable. When Sam started to stir in his sleep Loki put away the book that he was looking through and pulled him into his lap. “Shh Sammy it is okay I’m here.”

Sam’s body was shaking little sounds and clutching hands. Loki had some experience with how Sam reacted to his dreams but this was not a normal dream.

-

Castiel’s job was to get the righteous man out of hell, now when the righteous man asks you for a favour you don’t just turn them down so when he asked that he saved the elder Winchester as well he didn’t ask permission from heaven first. He paid deeply for that mistake.

When he got back to heaven the mood was _bleak_. While Castiel was in hell heaven had taken on a different regime. The angel who was first in charge of Castiel had been downgraded due to not being able to handle some more rebellious angel’s.

He was told that the new angel in charge was someone called Naomi he knows the angel but she was created earlier than Castiel and they hadn’t had a chance to meet them. While all angels knew of the regime against rebellious angels after what happened with Lucifer, only Castiel was raised by Gabriel one of the more trickster persona with the angel’s. Smiling while he walked into the office, remembering those days that Gabriel would try and get him to prank the other angel’s or even god.

The smile however dulled when he saw the angel everyone was following, not only did her vessel look like some librarian but the essence of her grace just _shouted_ authority like she was some archangel and she demanded to be respected.

 _“Castiel, welcome.”_ However Castiel didn’t feel welcomed at all, the lights that shone in from the garden were harsh and the white room seemed in some way _off._ Like the paint was hiding the true colours beneath it. Taking a seat when directed to it Castiel sat down flinching a little when his hands were bound to it by manacles, looking up and tilting his head a little a frown prominent on the angel’s face.

“Naomi I assume, why the restraints?” the bitter laugh came out of nowhere and Castiel was a bit startled. “You _saved_ an extra person from hell?! Do you know how disastrous the consequences will be for you?!” She snarled as she flung a piece of pottery across the room, it hit the wall and broke on impact shattering into a thousand pieces.

“The **righteous man** asked me to do him a favour! To _save_ the man he needed for guidance!” Castiel was fuming irked with the way he was being treated by this other angel. He had done nothing wrong! “Yes Castiel you saved a man with a vengeance what will this person do once he finds out about his other son?! The true vessel of Lucifer himself?!” Castiel frowned, how could Sam Winchester be the vessel for Lucifer? It didn’t make sense he wasn’t tainted with something the only scars that marred his soul were the one of losing his mother and losing his girlfriend in the same way.

“How could Sam Winchester be Lucifer’s true vessel, Naomi? He isn’t marred?” Again the harsh laugh startled the younger angel he was frowning once more, now more for the angel’s well-being. Naomi walked to the front of the desk planting herself on top of it while she smiled a small knowing smile. “Poor Castiel, not even knowing the great big plan but still being used as a pawn.” She sighed as a mother would before telling their child something so obvious she was kind of upset they hadn’t seen it yet.

“Sam Winchester is tainted with demon blood.” She smiled let out a little laugh throwing her head back at the look Castiel was wearing, his eyes had gone comically wide and the colour in his vessel had left. _Samuel Winchester is tainted with demon blood?!_ He snarled at the angel but before he could try and escape there was a metal contraption put on top of his head, restraining him from further movement once the first pin was in place. Snarling once more in pain he looked up trying his best to escape.

 _“Don’t try it Castiel, you won’t even remember what I just told you in a couple of hours. Sleep now Castiel and be a good angel and follow your orders. The Winchesters will come for you soon enough.”_ Castiel could feel his vessel shutting down into what humans called ‘sleep’ how ever his angelic grace was once again also shut off like they would do when he was still a fledging.

-

The programming took some days and by the time Castiel wasn’t fighting it anymore the Winchesters had gotten a way to bind him to the elder one. Much like the metal contraption used to re-instruct him he couldn’t get out of this bond. Once on earth and bound he couldn’t do anything himself needing to have permission from his ‘master’ hating this the clipping of his wings Castiel tried to communicate with any angels that were currently on earth.

There were some lost friends that had ripped out their grace in order to find peace and belonging. Castiel had dubbed in doing this he too wanting to be free but too much of a _coward_ to rip out his grace and take a swan dive back into earth.

He had gotten some response of some angels who still remembered what they once were, some didn’t remember their grace not only ripping out their age and resetting it to relearn everything but also taking their memories. This was one of the things that stopped Castiel from ripping out his grace, he didn’t want to lose the memories he had of heaven, his brothers and sisters the ones that gave him joy and _purpose._ Now however everything had changed. His beloved brothers and sisters were all misled and while Naomi liked to think that he didn’t remember what she said he did remember little things holding on to this knowledge to try and find a way to put an end to this.

That was before he met the true form of John Winchester, while in hell it hadn’t seen so prominent the demon-esk soul seemed to be still okay. However that was before the middle Winchester started to act weird, more in anger and spite than he used to do. Castiel put one and one together rather quickly one night when he was healing Dean.

-

Sam hurled upright and while he was still breathing heavily he looked around to see where the threat was. Once he heard the soothing voice of his boyfriend and the soothing hands slowly wiping away some sweat from his fore head. _“Lo?”_ His voice was wrecked like he had been screaming for a while. Once he looked up he saw the scared eyes and he sighed. _“H-how bad was I?”_

Taking a deep breath Loki carded a hand through his hair and smiled a sad smile. “You were sleeping well for a while but you started to get bad pretty quick. You were screaming for over an hour and I couldn’t get you to wake, you were shouting Dean and John while thrashing around.” Only than did Sam see the blue spot around Loki’s chin and he sat up way too quick for his body at that moment. _“Ohno I hurt you didn’t I?!”_ Chuckling Loki pressed his hands to his boyfriends cheeks and healed the spot on his chin.

“You couldn’t even hurt me if you tried.” He said while kissing every part of Sam’s face he could reach. Sam smiled the smile not really reaching his eyes but it was a good try, placing a deeper kiss on his lips Loki hummed when he tasted some blood pulling back he sighed. “Heal yourself Stretch you bit your tongue when he were thrashing around.” As if only just than noticing the throb of his tongue Sam chuckled and healed himself, still getting used to the idea of being able to heal.


	16. Bobby?

Bobby had been trying to find a way to unbind the angel having gone to almost every library where he knew there would be books for hunters and still finding nothing. While Sam had been working on the books that Asgard held he hadn’t found much according to the texts he got. Sighing a frustrated sigh Bobby flung the book across his living room hating the little chuckle the king of hell gave at his anger.

“Why you would almost think dear Bobby had a hatred towards books.” Growling Bobby flung an empty beer bottle at the demon and sighed. “Whaddaya want?!” Walking over to the kitchen he took two bottles from the fridge placing one down for the demon to enjoy. The cap was still on so Crowley took it without doubt popping the cap off and taking a good swig. “Heard you were in a tad bit of trouble.” The demon spoke after a swig of his beer. Bobby growled some sort of affirmative and leaned against the counter. “Yeah well yer think there would be a way to unbind a damned angel.”

The colour in Crowley’s meat suit disappeared and Bobby chuckled. “Yeah I know damned idjits get themselves stuck into pretty much anything these days.” Nodding numbly Crowley walked over to Bobby and sighed slipping a little note into his hand and disappearing soon after, only leaving an empty beer bottle and a startled Bobby behind.

Shaking his head to get out of the daze “Damned idjit.” Was muttered under his breath and he quickly made his way over to the book magically open on his desk on the right page, the one that had been ripped from it. Smiling a little Bobby set to work trying to get everything ready before Loki and Sam were there.

-

With the information that Crowley so nicely handed him it was quite easy to find all the things he needed. Except for the thing he couldn’t find that he needed. When Sam and Loki had finally arrived Bobby hadn’t been able to get rid of his slight blush that was still prominent. Sam had a sly look while Loki was getting some beers.

“So Bobby, what are we’re having for dinner? _Tomato soup?_ ” the spluttered reaction that he got from his father figure was the pillow that hit him square in the face worth it. “No! What makes you think that!?” Sam let out a loud laugh so loud that Loki quickly made his way to the living room, seeing the scene unfold. “What is going on here?” Loki asked while seeing Sam turn as red as Bobby already had been. “Bobby?” He asked not seeming to get a reaction out of both of them. “B-bobby llooks like a tomato!” Sam had to take a couple of breaths to get a full sentence out but once he did Bobby turned even redder than he already was.

Smirking and giving both men a bottle of beer Loki perched on top of the desk that was littered with spell stuff. “Soooo.” He drawled out, making sure to let Bobby know they both knew what had happened. Only they didn’t know who the cause of tomato Bobby was.

“Shut up yer idjits! We have a spell to prepare which is gon’ to take enough time!” He snarled only there was no heat behind his words. Sam and Loki both smirked and both stood up straight giving him a military greet and bursting out in laughter soon after Bobby had left the room. 

-

They were all working hard on finding the ingredients the worst part of it was when they had to get some of Sam’s hair, he was trying his hardest to get out of it running away from the scissors and even pinning Bobby to the wall. When they finally had gotten Sam stuck and the piece of hair cut he looked so betrayed that he spend a whole hour ignoring both of them and casually flinging pillows at them when he could.

They were taking a break Bobby making some food, tomato soup with grilled cheese was the only thing Sam wanted to eat now, and while Loki and Sam were discussing when he would meet Loki’s children. Bobby couldn’t help but let his mind wander a bit and before he knew it Loki and Sam were making fun of his blush again.

“So who is it? Who is making my old man blush like a 16 year old?!” Sam asked flabbergasted by the fact that Bobby could still blush, he had never seen his father figure seem so _human_. Bobby grunted something and the blush was once more in place. “None of yer damned business Sam!” Came the gruff response but once again it lacked any heat. “Oh come on Bobby was it that pretty cop lady? Or maybe the flower sales person?” Bobby sighed and turned around.

“Or was it a man?” Sam inquired the pink returning to his cheeks and making Sam smile. “It is!” Sam smiled and when Bobby got a bit annoyed he sighed. “Bobby, you know we’re fine with it right?” He grunted something and turned back to the food sighing a little Sam turned back to Loki who was looking at him in understanding. They shared a small hug which neither saw that Bobby smiled a little at his shoulders sagging a bit with relief.

-

They ate and talked about how they were going to do the summoning, the talk about Bobby’s crush was left alone. “We could do the summoning in the panic room, it is warded against everything now.” Loki nodded a little he had done the warding himself making sure that the archangel runes weren’t activated until they needed that. Knowing Castiel to be an angel but not an archangel they were fine with the wards.

“The only thing is Dean is still a human so he will be able to fight against us.” Bobby muttered not liking the idea of fighting one of the people he saw as his son. Sadly he knew it had to be done and sighed. “Okay here is the plan, we do the summoning in the panic room disabling Castiel from fighting and then we will just have to make sure Dean is stuck as well. But with 2 magic people here that should be easy right?” Sam and Loki nodded and smiled a sad little smile. “Well than we know what the plan is, let’s get ready!” Loki said a little bit too cheerful.

They were setting up the panic room to accommodate an angel and a pissed off Winchester. While they were working on setting things up Sam was a tad bit absent, he was working slower than either of the two had seen and questions had to be repeated at least twice before getting a response that made sense.

Loki cornered him and placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “Tell me darling what is up?” When he looked into his lover’s eye the colours Loki usually saw were a lot less pronounced, they looked blank and tired weirdly scared maybe. “I am just scared of Dean’s reaction.” Loki sighed in all the time he had tried to get Sam to understand that he should care less about his brothers opinion he thought he had gotten somewhere.

“Love, how many times do I have to tell you that you are your own person? It doesn’t matter what Dean thinks, he never stopped to ask you for your opinion so why should you?” Sam nodded a little and smiled, it wasn’t a big smile and totally not one Loki was used to. He nodded more to himself than to Sam and walked back over to Bobby, helping the old man with the last bits and pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh Crobby? Anyone I dunno just wanted to throw something in there.


	17. When stuff backfires

Dean walked back into the motel he was squatting in seeing Cas being beaten again by Gordon. “Okay cut it out!” Gordon stopped and looked up a small nasty smile on his face. “He said that he doesn’t get why you would bind _Sammy_ to me and not just to yourself.” Dean laughed and looked at the angel walking over and petting his cheek. “I already have _you._ ” Castiel just glared at him and tried to stay as still as possible.

-

Whenever there was a problem Gordon tended to beat Castiel, not that he felt any of it but it was becoming a hassle to heal his vessel every time. Dean didn’t care because he was mostly busy with finding a way to get to Samuel. The books that stacked the small motel room were all based on how to trap gods and demi gods, Dean spend day and night reading them and testing theories. While Gordon did the rest for the binding spell the other side was stacked with all kind of herbs and drawings.

Castiel himself was working on translations on older books, because Dean was never that good at Latin. Some of the even older books were in a dead language Samuel had studied for fun in high school when he didn’t have any homework left.

While looking at a book Castiel found something to capture a demi-god, not wanting Dean to know he slid the book away. As soon as he did this the burning sensation started low in his legs quickly moving onto the chest of his vessel and for some reason he could feel the _pain._

He could see Dean looking at him smirk in place while Castiel collapses with a shout of agony. His vision was blacking in and out, black spots growing bigger while the pain didn’t let up. Now gasping for air it felt like his vessel’s lungs had collapsed and he couldn’t get enough air.

Dean walked over tutting while sliding the book and seeing the letters as clear as English, everything that Castiel knows Dean knows. Smirking even more he crouched near the gasping angel and petted his cheek. And sighing. “Damn angel hiding things for me now?” He sat next to Castiel who was now trying to grab onto Dean’s hands feeling the pain lighten a little with each touch.

Pushing the angel away and laughing Dean took the book and started reading it in Englsih.

_“He who must be contained shall be contained via mark on the heart. Giving their everything to the person wearing the same mark. They will be able to try and defy their master, only to have to be punished.”_

Tutting and laughing Dean chucked the book to Gordon and smiled. “There is your missing piece!” He snarled as he kicked Castiel in the ribs, he sputtered and tried to fight back only for the pain to get more severe. Coughing up some blood and sputtering.

Dean clapped him on the cheek laughing. “Get up angel! We got work to do!”

-

Dean smiled as he looked at the abandoned warehouse he had found, they had set it up to summon and capture the demi-god. Walking over to where the angel was painting some of the more difficult patterns Dean smirked. “Looking good angel!” He said while checking out the vessel the angel wore. The pain had worn off but the angel said his vessel still hurt.

Gordon was working on setting up the place where they were going to do the ritual, looking over told Dean that they were almost done and when the angel climbed down from the ladder he slapped his ass, hard. The angel flinched and Dean laughed. “Suck it up butter cup! We have work to do!”

He walked over to the table with weapons and picked up one of his favourite knifes, testing it with a piece of rope they were gonna use to tie the demi-god up. They had everything set and ready they only needed to set it up in an abandoned warehouse Gordon had found, it was soundproof enough as it was and had multiple rooms in the basement.

-

Sam was going over the last of the spells and ingredients, his head stuck in another book that should help him defeat his brother without murder and get Castiel clean of the curse. He sighed picking up his cup and refilling it for the 20th time that night. Bobby had gone to sleep at an hour or 4 and Gabe was now cooking some late night snack for them.

Smiling when Sam set the book down long enough to enjoy the view of Gabe’s naked back, tattoo of wings stretching around his shoulders and lower back. It was done with beautiful golden accents and if Sam was being honest held nothing to the real wings Gabe shows him sometimes.

Loki has something quite similar indicating, only to people he trusts, that there are 2 different energies at work there. The two snaked slithering through greenery was maybe even a favourite of Sam’s.

“You okay there Sammy?” Gabriel asked when he turned the bacon and Sam just hummed an affirmative, Gabe laughed a little and slid the waffles out on a plate and added new batter to the waffle iron.

“Got the stuff we needed on separating Castiel and Dean without killing him. It’s just kinda weird and I think were missing something.” Sam slid his hand through his hair ever since Dean had played dirty in getting him to trust him again made Sam frown. Dean wasn’t known for doing stuff like that, every time they needed some deeper digging work it was Sam doing it. It just felt off somehow and Sam didn’t like it one bit.

“Yeah I know, I also might know what it is.” Sam looked up again and smiled when Gabe had turned to look at his mate. “Hell might have changed him more than we know, also getting your dad back might have to do with it as well.” Taking a sip of coffee and stealing some bacon Sam sighed and nodded. “Might be the case.”

Even after everything Sam never liked to talk about the time when Dean was still in hell, and before Gabriel/Loki came and saved him from the biggest mistake ever. Gabriel apparently noticed his lover’s change in attitude and slapped his ass firmly. “Knock it off Samsquatch!” He said with a stern voice and Sam immediately obeyed, dropping his eyes and placing his hands behind his back right wrist clasping his left. Gabriel looked him up and down as an appreciative smile made its way onto his lips.

“There you go right where you belong.” Gabriel’s voice had gone silky smooth and his stance changed a little when a shudder went through Sam. “Now for a little relaxing time while we eat something, go and put the stuff on the table and get a pillow from the couch.” Not needing to be told twice Sam got to work and left Gabe to appreciate how his body worked.

While Gabe was seated at the table on a chair Sam was seated kneeling on a pillow to the right of said chair. They didn’t often have time to play anymore and when Bobby was around it was even worse, this had calmed both men down so much that for the first time in nights they could just enjoy each other.

-

Dean looked over the abandoned warehouse and smiled. There was a summoning ritual being set up by Gordon and Castiel was warding the house with wardings Dean hadn’t seen before. Trusting the curse to make sure the wards wasn’t against him in any way he walked over to where the bed was set up. Rigged to hold even a full god and not only a demi.

Smiling as he pulled on some of the metal chains linking together at the bottom of the bed Dean let out a chuckle when Gordon got up and hummed his approval as well. “No way he won’t be mine after today!” He snarled Gordon had apparently had an eye on Sam even before John had asked him. Thinking about it every time he was at Bobby’s he had wanted to be closer to Sam than any other child, normally this would make Dean see red hot and wanting to kill the person even so much thinking of his little brother in that way. Only now he felt… _great_.

He had no problems with binding his little brother to the maniac and he was waiting to see what Sam would think of it once all was done. “Calm down Gordon, the bitch will soon be yours.” He said with a smile and the odd look Castiel send him didn’t throw him off, he knew what the angel was thinking concerned with how easily Dean made the switch.

But his little brother was a monster now, and even if he couldn’t bring himself to kill Sam this would do wonders for the kid.

“Can’t wait boss, can’t wait indeed.”

-

Sam was just standing in his shared room, picking out some weapons to make sure he had everything they needed, when there was this strange feeling in his chest. Pulling off the shirt he was wearing made him frown as nothing obvious was happening. He quickly made his way downstairs stumbling and almost falling down the stairs on multiple occasions, he stumbled into the kitchen where Gabriel and Bobby were sitting and chatting about the curse when they looked up and saw a pale and shaking embodiment of Sam.

Gabriel was the first one to jump into action, quickly making his way over to his mate and pulling him down to the ground. “Sam! Sam what is wrong!” Not one to being scared Gabriel hated it when all that came out was a gurgled noise and a frantic hand on Sam’s stomach area.

It was Bobby who cursed out loud and pulled Gabe away to see the area Sam was holding his hand over. “They’re summoning him! They’re summoning him and it is not meant to be consented to!” Gabriel cursed and making the switch easy after so many years placed a leather band around Sam’s wrist as Loki.

“Gabe! We need to get a tracker on him!” Loki looked up saw the physical switch in the old man’s eye before he nodded and summoned a tracking device, placing it on Sam’s body as well. Not a second after the tracker was placed Sam’s body collapsed and started to disappear only leaving the older two men to curse and cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo uhhh Sorry?   
> I didn't have a chapter done last week and my week was so full I was only home 2 days! Hope you enjoy!


	18. Mox finem

The thing Sam hated most was waking up to a headache, the pounding in his skull like something wanted to escape was only a small part of his pains. Trying to look around got him a pain shooting through his head, the light were dark enough and yet it **hurt**. After some time certain voices started to filter through, he could also make out that he was tied and on something soft.

The voices tapered off and he could hear a door shut with a heavy thud. The moment soft hands touched him Sam flinched severely, he could hear sushing and someone trying his best to soothe him.

_“Don’t try and heal, your body took quite the hit Samuel.”_  

He knew the voice, had heard it before but panic was taking over and he couldn’t **see**! Wanting to get rid of the hands touching him he tried to move, only to notice that his hands were bound above his head.

_“Samuel, listen to me! You need to stop struggling and let me look at your wounds!”_

The voice was firmer now and the panic soothed a little as he remembered the owner of said voice.

“C-Castiel?” Getting a soft grunt as response told Sam enough, Castiel was tending to his wounds. “T-hank you..” He said uncertain not knowing if he was doing it out of free will or if Dean had commanded it to him. Another grunt was all he got and Sam sighed into the light touches only grunting and flinching when the pain was too much.

-

“Nothing is broken and you are healing well.” Came the voice five minutes later, it sounded like Castiel had gurgled gravel. Nodding and getting a pat on the shoulder felt weird but it was all Sam could do. “Why can’t I see?” Was the first question Sam could think of. The sigh he heard didn’t bode very well news, but ever being the weird angel he was a snap of the fingers could be heard and slowly a dark barren room started to filter through.

Gasping slightly when he slowly began to see the room around him Sam made a mental note of the room. It was small, like a motel room, smelled weird like some sort of chemicals. He was on a newer looking bed which was the only thing that seemed out of place, the old chair and table in the corner and even a bucket looked rightfully in their place.

Looking up at Castiel, whom was still standing next to the bed, who looked quite pale and barren? He had ditched the trench coat and his tie was missing, blood red could be seen on the normally white and pristine shirt he wore. A frown marred his face while looking at Sam, Sam knew he was making the same face.

The door slammed open and Sam flinched away from it, looking up when Castiel dropped to his knees Sam could see Dean standing in the open door. He tried to move and get to his brother but his hands were still tied, Dean looked at him and a smile crossed his face, Sam stopped struggling. When Dean walked towards Sam he started to squirm lightly, the look on his brother’s face seemed _off._

When he stopped and sat on the edge of Sam’s bed Sam flinched away from the hand that came up to pet down his cheek. A smirk made its way up on Dean’s lips and Sam growled. “Get off of me!” He snarled but the only thing he got was a backhanded slap across his cheek. “You don’t get to make demands here! So be a good boy and stay _still._ ”

Trying not to move when Gordon walked in with a set of clothes proved to be more difficult than he cared to admit. When Dean stepped away Sam was also not in the mood to admit that his brother felt like the safer bet. But Gordon soon was obscuring his view of Dean and Castiel, who was now whimpering and Sam couldn’t see why, and his focus stayed on the man in front of him with the white almost _see through_ clothes.

Gordon smirked and Sam wanted to sink into the floor at that moment, Castiel was led out by Dean and the whimpering didn’t stop he could see the scared and pity look Castiel send him and when the door closed with a bang Sam was pulled back to the man.

-

Close by but not close enough where Loki, Bobby and Crowley were now working on finding a way to get the younger Winchester back. The tracker had proved to be somewhat helpful the first hour or so, but after seventy-five minutes the tracker had lost its ‘connection’ and now they were back to the old ways, as Bobby likes to call it!

They knew the rough state to be the same as they were in, but Sioux Falls is the biggest in South-Dakota. So they used the gods and demon system, Loki asking the gods that are closest to them and Crowley ordering his demons around. It was going to take some time, time that they didn’t have, and pairing with a human tended to suck!

Bobby was currently napping, it being 5 AM, and while Loki and Crowley were busy finding stuff it got only more frustrating as time went on. The amount of coffee consumed by demon and god were rising every 5 minutes. They were probably close to setting a new record if they were consuming any more coffee.

Loki was under a lot of stress regarding Sam, Crowley was the only one who kept a cool head. Bobby had trouble not reaching for the alcohol he stashed in his home. Crowley had gone and put up child proofing on the cabinets. The house was not cleaned in days, Sam usually did this, and plates were stacked not only in the kitchen and cups and mugs where not even in the cabinet anymore.

Crowley was the only one who thought about cleaning and with a snap of his fingers the house was cleaned. Sighing Crowley got back to reading and calling on his demons to find Samuel. They all hoped he was okay.

-

Sam was not okay. His whole back was in pain, the whip that slashed down his back had small knots at the end of it and blood was pouring down his back. Sam whimpered around the gag that was placed in his mouth to stop him from crying out _too loud_. Dean was working on something to the side while Castiel was placed in front of him as ‘punishment’ he had tried and help Sam when he was hit bloody.

His shirt had been ripped into little pieces his skin visible and some parts clinging to his body because of blood and sweat. He was kneeling in the middle of the room, eyes forced to focus on the angel who was just as captured as he was bound to his brother by his father.

The whip came down harder than the previous hits and Sam _screamed!_ Castiel had tears streaking down his face and he was begging Dean to stop this madness. The whip stopped and Sam was pulled back into strong arms, forgetting where he was when he closed his eyes for a second. The gag was removed and before Sam could stop himself he mumbled the first name. _“Lo-.”_

The pain that followed his little slip of the tongue was worse than the whip. He was pushed face first onto the ground and Gordon hit his feet with a cane. He screamed, now that his mouth was rid of the foul tasting cloth he could cry and beg all he wanted.

He however didn’t beg for Gordon to stop, no he begged for Loki and Bobby to come and help him, safe him from these monsters and find a way to get him out of here before there was irreversible damage.

He knew he was angering Dean and Gordon with every call for Loki or Bobby but he had made a promise to himself, he wouldn’t beg for them to stop he wouldn’t let them win. The whip had stopped coming down on his back but he could feel the blood seeping sluggishly from his wounds. Castiel was cleaning his back while he was allowed to rest on his knees, hands still kept strung up by the ceiling. “W-hy are you helping mmme?” Sam found the strength to ask Castiel at least one question and while he wanted to ask so much more he just stuck with the basics.

“I cannot help you escape this is the least I can do.” Sam whimpered when the cold water hit a particular bad spot and Castiel shushed him. Sam swung between conscious and unconscious, the pain had strung him thin and he wanted to sleep so badly that is **hurt**. Castiel was however talking to him asking him to stay awake for at least a little while. Sam tried his best but he couldn’t and he slowly started to sleep into a nice deep sleep.

-

_“Sammy! You need to focus on the book not the words in it!” Loki was laughing as more paper appeared instead of a full book, Sam had been training his powers for a couple of weeks now and he was steadily getting better. Loki smiled as finally a full book appeared text and all, and Sam let out a little whoop of excitement and Loki copied that._

_He never thought that he would fall for a human._

Loki gasped awake as the memory shook him to his core, it was from the beginning of Sam and his relationship soon after they had left for Asgard. He smiled sadly and somehow he knew Sam had seen the same memory, gods didn’t need sleep, they **could** sleep but most of them preferred to be awake and work or party.

Standing up from his place on the rather comfy chair Loki walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. After his first sip of the delicious coffee a blinding pain started behind his eyes and he collapsed with a shout of agony. Flashes of images blinded him and he closed his eyes only to be able to see the images better.

He could see the way Gordon had whipped Sam and how Dean was just laughing, see how Gordon treated his mate while touching him in ways that made Loki sick! Before everything faded to black however he did see a name.

**“mox finem”**

-

After a couple of classes of cold water and some colourful cursing from both the demon and older man Gabriel gasped awake. Looking around franticly and only murmuring the same two words over and over. _“Mox finem, Mox finem, mox finem.”_ It was weird and the other didn’t understand until Bobby cursed rather loudly and ran away only to come back with a book.

“Mox finem is Latin for ‘the end soon’ it was a cruel joke from some people and they called a certain asylum ward this! It is close by but not really accessible.” He dropped the book in front of the god/angel and smiled when Gabe calmed down and started to nod, apparently he was correct.

Crowley let out a cheer and hugged the man, only to separate and leaving both of them blushing. Gabriel laughed once he saw it and the angry looks did nothing to deter him. “We should make a plan!” Bobby said sounding angry but lacking heat behind his words.

But they do as Bobby suggested and get to work on rescuing Sam, once again, from his brother and Gordon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again I am sorry for being late! I was so tired last night that I fell asleep without me consenting to it! Whoops!


	19. Last chance

Sam had been bound kneeling and naked for way too long, his legs were numb and his head was giving him a hard time. Castiel had been taken away from him and he had heard the impala drive off, he was left alone with Gordon and Sam didn’t like to think about the plans that sick fuck had for him.

The door creaked and when he looked up the fear came rushing back, before Castiel had been taken away Sam had been whipped for not allowing Gordon to clean him. It had been silly but Sam had only a few options he could to make Gordon’s and Dean’s live hell.

Gordon stepped through the door and smiled, he put down a bucket of something and walked over to where Sam sat. He crouched and placed a hand on Sam’s chin when Sam didn’t look up he forced eye contact. “I got the stuff to start on the ritual, your brother would be happy to note that when he comes back you will be bound to **me**!”

He snarled and spit landed on Sam’s face, shuddering in disgust Sam turned away. Gordon dropped him face and walked back to the little table, now holding apparently all the stuff he needed to bind Sam to him.

_‘Please hurry Gabe, Loki, Bobby! I can’t hold him off much longer!’_

Sam prayed hoping at least some of it went through and reached them.

-

While Gabriel had been gathering supplies he heard Sam’s voice once again. It was shaky and full of fear and Gabe hadn’t heard his mate like that, it was filling the being with anger. He hurried back to the house and got everything set, they only needed to save Sam and capture Dean and Castiel.

“Come on! We gotta go Sam is counting on us he doesn’t have much time before Gordon will bind him!” Gabriel snarled as he switched from Loki back to Gabe in seconds. His mate was in danger and even Loki knew they had to hurry and get Sam out of there. Finally his being settled on what Sam liked to call _‘him’_ it was just enough Gabriel and Loki combined that Sam liked it the best.

They geared up and got in the car, they had chosen to go via car to make sure and not set off any of the indicators that might have been set.

All this time Gabe/Loki were just hoping they were in time to save their mate.

-

Sam cried out as white hot pain erupted from the knife Gordon was holding to his skin. Just slices delicately enough to break the skin but leave no marks.

“Wouldn’t want you to become ugly on the outside as well now do we?” He had asked when he made the first cut. Sam had snarled and tried to get the knife to press deeper just to get Gordon angry, he was punished with gentle touches and the feel of arousal against his back.

Gordon stepped in front of Sam and looked at the man who was now seething with anger, he smiled and walked back to the little table. “I know you think they will get you out in time, but I like to think that they wouldn’t get passed the first layer of defence.” Sam snarled once more and looked up when he heard and amused chuckle. “y-you think so low of the people who love me! You know you made a mistake when you put your hands on me the first time!”

Blood diluted with saliva dripped from his lips as he spat the words at his tormentor. He just let out a little chuckle and smiled to himself, thinking of how much he would like to just get his claws on this man.

-

Whilst they were hurrying Gabriel was making a list with the right words and wording Bobby would need to chant if they wanted Gabriel at full power in the building or even close to the building. It was a simple prayer that would help break the sigils and find them but if you said them wrong it wouldn’t be helpful at all.

Bobby read them and while chanting walked with Bobby and Gabriel towards the building, as soon as they were close to the building the windows started rattling. They removed the sigils and with every one of them Loki felt himself gaining power.

Searching through the building gave them an idea what they were up against and the more they saw the less they liked to think about what Sam would look like. It had only been 2 days but that was 48 hours and you could do a lot of damage with only 48 hours.

-

While Gordon was working on his chest Sam had been bound spread eagle to the ground in the middle of some symbol. He had given up with spewing venom as Gordon was just gently caressing him, bile made its way up from time to time but with barley any water in his body Sam swallowed it back down.

Blood was sluggishly pouring from some of the wounds, and he was currently spreading something over every cut he made, taking his time with it. “I-I would aaalmost think, you w’t them to rescue me.” His words were sluggish and they were almost too hard to talk without taking huge gasps of air. Gordon just smiled and shook his head. “Like I told you before beautiful, they will never enter this place.”

With the next cut Sam looked straight into Gordon’s eyes and gritted his teeth, he bit through the pain and the little smile faded from Gordon’s mouth and he cut a bit deeper. Sam smiled at that as he made him lose his concentration even a little. He focussed on the sting and throb all over his body, sighing when Gordon once again stopped the gentle caress and continued to cut.

Taking a deep breath when Gordon got back up and sighed he let out a lewd moan while looking over Sam’s body. Sam tried to curl in onto himself trying to get away from the man that was getting aroused by seeing him helpless. When he pressed his hand to the front of his pants Sam lost the last bit of bile he had, turning his head just in time to avoid puking over himself. “Oh Sammy, you are just a sight for sore eyes!”

-

Bobby opened the door scratching away more runes and sigils preventing Loki from using his powers, while Loki stretched his arms and smiled when he could feel his power returning. Sneaking their way in, slowly making their way down the building searching every room and finding nothing. When they entered a random room they found pictures and plans written out.

The pictures were of Sam in different places and positions, the texts were about how to bind him to Gordon. Looking through the stack of pictures they found some of pictures of Castiel as well and the binding spell for him and what to do to unbind him. Loki made a note of how to unbind the angel and hurried over when he heard screams.

Running down the corridor and trying to find the right door he could hear chanting and Sam’s voice shouting trying to get Gordon to stop. When he finally found the door he looked at it not seeing any sigils at all. Putting all his power into it Loki blasts down the door only to see..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the last chapters to this story! I hoped y'all liked it and i'm guessing there are 4-5 more chapters and than I will end this!


	20. Rescue

While Gordon was rubbing in the cream he smiled. “Only a tiny bit longer Sammy and then you’ll be mine!” He snarled as he pushed on one of the wounds a bit too much and made Sam cry out. He smiled and went over the paper with the pattern once more before getting up and rubbing his crotch once more. He had a hard on since he saw Sam bound and naked kneeling on the stone floor.

Starting on Sam’s feet he took a knife and made small circular cuts on his feet, trying his best to keep the man from struggling too much while he worked on the sensitive part of his body. His chest was littered with beautiful small cuts and the lotion stopped the bleeding almost instantly. It had to be accepted by his body before the ritual could start.  

Gordon smiled and started humming a slow song he had once heard in a random bar. Just working on Sam while once in a while a scream was ripped from his chest, he had been working in such an order that every time he started on a new part Sam could _feel_ the spell working on his body.

Rubbing the last bit of lotion into the beautiful skin he smiled to himself and got the bowl of blood and the few herbs he needed. Chanting and dropping the blood over the body that was bound to the floor, he smiled as Sam started to scream more often. Deaf over the noise of his own success and the screams of the man that he had trapped and bound he failed to hear the man running down the corridor.

The door blasted open and before he could respond he was stuck to the wall, looking in the eyes of a very pissed of pagan/archangel. He tried to continue trying to get a banishing spell out but before he knew he heard his own bones snap as his neck was broken and his body dropped down lifeless to the ground.

-

Sam hadn’t heard the door but when the chanting stopped his pain ebbed away, the only pain that was left was a sore ache in his muscles. He couldn’t look up but when he heard the voice he had dreamed would come for him he tried to look up. He couldn’t see the person he _knew_ was there but the soothing voice helped a lot. He was whimpering and struggling to get free, he wanted it to be true he wanted this nightmare to be over.

Finally when Loki crouched next to him he could see his lover, and he was clearly in-between personalities. He smiled and calmed down when he noticed that his hand was against Loki’s cheek, he hadn’t noticed that his hand had been freed and when he looked back he saw Bobby cutting away the ropes.

“Hey there Samshine.” Loki’s eyes were soft and Sam knew he couldn’t touch the ropes and hated that he wasn’t the one to cut him free. “Try not to speak you fucked up your voice, sounds like you gurgled gravel.” Loki tried to chuckle but there were tears gathering in his eyes.

“There that was the last one, I’ll look for some clothes.” Bobby’s gruff voice cut through the silence and Loki didn’t take his eyes off of Sam but only nodded. Sam smiled and curled his legs in on himself, leaning heavily against his lover.

“I- trd t figt ím” Sam tried to speak tried to let his lover know that he didn’t want any of it, but his throat was hurting so bad he could only get some noises that sounded like what he wanted to say. Loki petted down his face and smiled tiredly. “I know love don’t worry none of this was your fault.” He placed a kiss on his lips to get Sam to know that he still loved him.

-

When Bobby had found some clean clothes and Sam was seated in the corner of the room, they started on the plan to capture brother and angel. Sam had been briefly briefed on their plan, and when he had accepted that it would hurt Dean but not kill them he had accepted. When he had tried to help them they had gently told him that he needed to rest.

The drawings on the floor looked like it had taken time to get correct and with all the swearing from Bobby and Crowley Sam knew he was right. Crowley offered himself to go and stall Dean for a while, trying once again to get him on his side and when he walked off Sam smirked at Bobby. “So, you guys seem close.”

Bobby looked up and sighed. “Yeah, he helped us find yer.” Sam smiled at the way Bobby seemed to get more silent and a bit red in the face, now knowing who it was to make the old gruff man seem like a teenagers again.   
Gabe was working on the warding against Castiel and Sam couldn't stop looking at him, reminding himself every few seconds that _'yes this is real'_ Loki had a soft smile on his lips feeling the love pouring from Sam and even with knowing that the next few months were going to be hard, well what was a few months for gods anyway they had time to fix it. 

-

After they got done setting it up Sam had dozed off a few times, Gabriel had made sure Bobby knew it was because he was healing and that he needed sleep to further the healing progress, they had placed Sam on the only mattress they could find and not long after Crowley had let them know that Dean was on his way and that he would send Castiel to check on Sam. They got ready, Loki making sure his energy wasn't detected and Bobby standing in a dark corner. When Castiel entered the room and saw Sam sleeping on the mattress, clothed and bandaged, he ran over to the man and looked at him. “Sam! Where is Gordon! What did you do?!” He asked with a little panic in his voice.

Loki stepped out from behind the door and with a word activated the trap and when Castiel stood back up and looked at him he snarled. “Dean will not be happy with this!” Loki laughed. “You really think I give a damn about **Dean**?!” He snarled and let out a angry huff of air, the air around them increasing in warmth. “You know what he did to his own brother! You saw what Gordon and John did!” Loki wasn't  angry at Castiel but at John for taking his son apart like he did.

A struggle could be heard and Loki opened the door, a bound and angry looking Dean was thrown in the room he let out a grunt and when he looked up he smiled. “Castiel there you are!” Castiel tried to curl into himself.

A grunt from the corner could be heard and Dean laughed. “Sammy! Welcome back to the world of the living. Now, where is Gordon?!” Sam flinched at the name and Loki kicked Dean in the stomach for good measure. “Now let’s see what is wrong with you.” Loki crouched next to the bound man and smiled, placing a hand on his chest ignoring the growl the man made. “This is gonna hurt.” Loki sounded a bit too happy with that, when he pressed his hand into Dean’s chest Dean _screamed!_

Sam flinched again and against better judgement leaned toward Castiel, Castiel held him and told him that they would fix Dean and that he would get his brother back. Sam had nodded and when the screams stopped only than he dared to look up.

Loki was panting looking with big bug eyes at the man in front of him, who was passed out, he looked up at Sam and then at Bobby.

“He doesn’t have his soul..”    

-

The drive back was silent Sam had his head propped up on Loki’s legs bundled up in soft blankets. Bobby was driving with Dean in the trunk and Castiel in the front seat. Castiel was trying to find a way to tell them where John had hidden the Winchester’s soul without breaking his rules. Even Loki couldn’t access his memory of it and when he had tried to write it down there was a burning in his chest that only stopped when he threw the paper and pen away.

They were brainstorming on how to get Castiel to tell them the information and Sam had fallen back asleep. Loki was absent-mindedly petting his mate and trying to think of things. “It might just have to hurt..” He muttered and Castiel nodded knowing that there might not be another way. The rest of the car ride was silent only interrupted by some of Sam’s sleep talking.

All just wishing John hadn't died so easily and that he had suffered for what he did to his sons.

-

When they arrived at the motel, Sam had been laid down in bed they were all throwing out ideas, only Castiel was silent. “I just going to have to tell you. We have no choice.” Everyone looked at him. Castiel sighed and picked up a piece of paper and a pen, taking a deep breath he started to write and with every letter the pain increased. Sam startled awake when he heard a scream and when he looked up Castiel was laying on the floor in pain. Loki had a piece of paper and a simple smile, when they made eye contact Loki grinned while Sam looked a bit nervous. “You got the place?” Bobby's gruff voice came through and a nod was all the answer he got before Loki was off.

In the meantime Bobby had placed Castiel on the other bed, trying to get him comfortable. “Loki is going to be as quick as he can, just hold on.” Castiel only nodded and Bobby walked out to get Dean set up in the room, making sure he couldn’t get away and when he had his soul back he couldn’t bolt. He also made sure that Sam had eaten and drank something, sighing he looked over to the knocked out Dean. “Before you know it you’ll have your brother back Sam.” Sam only nodded his brain stuck on the fact that Dean had chosen John over him when he still had his soul.

-

 After a few minutes Sam relocated on the bed Castiel was laying on, remembering how the angel had tried to help him when at night he couldn't sleep. "Shh C'stl." He tried to speak but it was still only noise, Castiel looked at him with a smile. "Don't speak Sam, I'll be fine." Sam only nodded and went to petting the angel.   
Bobby was smiling and looking at the 2 as if it was a normal occurrence  
While Dean was struggling to get free Bobby snapped his elbow backwards and hit Dean right on his nose, effectively plunging the man into unconsciousness. 

When Gabriel finally got back, it had been 2 hours, he was carrying a mason jar with some sort of glowing bright blue light. Sam looked up from his place on his bed and smiled sadly, apparently sooner than later he was going to find out how his brother really saw him, and if he regret doing what he did. Shuffling a little to sit propped up against the headboard he looked at his lover who was moving towards his brother. Castiel was still placed in his lap only the shaking had increased which was making Sam worry. 

Dean had woken up a few minutes ago saying that he had the worst headache in ages and then proceeded to laugh. He made some comments about everyone in the room and when he had no more ammunition he started humming AC/DC songs, succeeding in making Sam want to cry with how Dean it was. 

Gabriel walked towards Dean with a small smile on his lips, crouching next to him and twisting the top of the mason jar he took a deep breath picked up the soul and gripped Dean’s left shoulder harshly. With no need for fancy theatrics he pushed the soul back into place, Dean’s screams could be heard back in China if they hadn’t soundproofed the room they were using.

Sam put his hands on his ears trying to avoid hearing his brother scream, his mind went blank and he tuned out everything except for his brothers screams. As quickly as the screams came they also died down again. Only looking up when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked into Bobby’s eyes who just nodded and stepped away.

Next to him Castiel had stopped with his little twitches and slowly started to get up, Gabriel was with him in seconds. Shaking the annoying feeling off Sam looked at his brother who was now breathing heavily. He was still bound to the chair in case he wanted to run off, and Sam slowly got to his feet still a bit shaky. Slowly making his way over to the chair, and dropping to his knees without intending to, he couldn’t stand any longer and fatigue started to work its way through his body.

Dean’s head rolled around like he was passed out again, only when Sam placed his hand on his cheek his eyes snapped open and he grunted. “ _Sammy?_ ” Not having heard that nickname from his brother in too long Sam smiled and nodded. Dean looked sad and when he looked around the room he started to struggle. “Why am I bound?” Looking weirdly at him and then towards Gabriel with a question Gabe walked closer and placed a hand on Dean’s forehead. “Take a deep breath you might not be happy with what soulless you did.” Dean only nodded and a gasp left him soon after.

-

Shit hit the fan as soon as Dean remembered what he did, Sam was afraid that he would still hate Sam for his choices but it was worse. Dean hated himself for what he had done and instead of running off he had tackled Sam into a hug and begged for forgiveness. Tears were gathering in Sam’s eyes and not really knowing how to respond he nodded, grabbing his brother to his chest.

After a few minutes they let each other go and Dean moved over to Castiel almost doing the same thing except for the hugging, he still begged Castiel to forgive him. Sam was snuggled up against Loki and was happy to note that his mate was happy with a job well done, he could feel his body almost _purring_ with how close he was being held after such a long time. 

Dean made up to every one of them in his own way, after a few days of staying with Bobby Sam and Loki went back to their own little home they had. Loki made it his mission to make sure Sam didn’t associated anything in the lines of sex with Gordon. 


	21. This is the ending

After a couple of months Sam and Gabe had decided on getting an house somewhere on earth, Dean and Cas had kissed and made up and they were all currently sitting in the new living room Sam and Loki dubbed into a small relaxing room.  
Dean still had days that he needed to call his brother and apologise, they didn’t happen often. Sam still had nightmares of what Gordon had done to him, he kept reminding himself that he was lucky that nothing intimate happened and in the first few weeks he had told Loki everything.

Dean still hunted and sometimes Sam helped, trying his best not to use his powers, and when the 2 of them were gone on hunts the angels had their own days of spending and bonding to do.  
Bobby had gone back to his normal routine sometimes with a little extra help of a certain king of hell.

It was their version of perfect and while they would all want to change certain aspects of it, in the end they all got together and that is what mattered.

-

“Dean! Don’t just put your feet on the table!” Sam shouted hitting his brother on the head for putting his dirty hunting boots on his class table. Dean only put his hands over his head laughing a little and muttering sorry.

The only lasting bit that couldn’t be healed was that Sam bore the marks and that sometimes his throat went all scratchy, Dean still bore the marks as well apparently his father had done a little more to secure Castiel’s bond to the older man. Only he hadn’t thought about Loki also being Gabriel and thus the spell was easily broken.

“Sam could you help me here!” Loki shouted from the kitchen and while wearing a smile Sam walked to the kitchen only stopping when he saw what had happened.

 

Question- Sequel or no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pff this has been something, now the question is do y'all want a sequel?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this, and I will say that while this is the first story I post on this it is however not the first story I have made. (I am also on Wattpad same username)  
> Also I would love to read your comments and don't be shy I can handle some constructive criticism.
> 
> Have a nice day Unicorns! And never fear Satan's here!


End file.
